Price to Pay
by Draco6
Summary: This is the sequel to The Return of Thrax. Thrax and Draco are back and badder than ever! This time a new player has entered the game with a vow to kill them both! However, accompishing that task won't be so easy... *Please Review!* CHAPTER 9 UP NOW!
1. The Search

Price to Pay

****

                This is the sequel to The Return of Thrax.  Osmosis Jones, Thrax, Leah, Drix and The Chief are all copyright to the WB.  Draco, all eight of the Strykers and any new characters are copyright to me.

Chapter 1: The Search 

****

                Sirus was what Draco would refer to as "one of her fathers lackeys".  The Strykers always referred to him as an "asslick" who would never accomplish anything.  Unfortunately for them, this asslick had accomplished a lot over the past few days.  Sirus had gone from the right hand man to the VIN Commander to the VIN Commander himself.

                Sirus was currently positioned in another office since his new office, which had belonged to Draco's father, was being repainted.  It seemed that the cleaners couldn't get the bloodstains out of the walls, which didn't surprise Sirus since Draco's father was shot at close range by a .50 caliber sniper rifle.  Those things always left a nasty mess.

                Sirus was put in charge of VIN since he was the next in line, after Draco, who had the qualifications to do the job.  As he sat at his temporary desk, staring at his laptop, a smile came over his face.  He knew he would have never managed to come this far with out the assistance given by Draco.   She was his latest problem.  Her and her stupid AWOL Strykers.

                The folder containing all of their profiles and the current information on the situation was sitting on his desk.  Sirus had barely even touched it.  He was commissioned to bring in Draco and the Strykers and punish them according to their crimes.  Draco was currently looking at Death Row for the murder of her father.  Stryker Team Alpha would be in prison until Draco was dead and then they would be re-instated to VIN, whether they liked it or not.  Sirus hated the idea of re-instating Alpha but unfortunately for him, they were and are still the best at what they do, hands down.

                However, Sirus delighted in the idea of seeing Draco killed.  He had never been fond of her, in fact, he hated her.  The reason for this was that she was always better than him at everything, even when they were children he was always bested by her.  That was one of the reasons why she had been assigned to the position of Commander of Stryker Team Alpha and he, an office Nazi.  He let out a sigh.

                There was another folder sitting on his desk.  This one he had actually taken the time to read.  The information in this folder was on the other virus that accompanied Draco when she returned to VIN.  His name was Thrax and according to his files, he was very good.  He had had much success when it came to killing bodies.  Although Sirus did not believe, that he would pose a threat to his mission.  There was knock on the door. 

                "Come in." He replied looking up from his computer screen.

                A blue virus with orange hair entered the room.  He was holding a manila folder.

                "What is it now Strep?"

                Strep was Sirus' errand boy.  He ran information for Sirus.

                "Well sir.  I think that our tech team has found them."  Strep replied, handing his boss the folder.

                "Are you sure it's them this time?" Sirus asked, taking the folder from Strep.

                "Yes sir.  See for yourself."

                Sirus opened the folder to find copy of a newspaper printed out on some computer paper.  The newspaper was entitled "The Daily Frank".  He began to read the headlines.  "Viral Attack on Brain Finally Ends" The sub-headline read: "Mayor killed in attack by Deadly Virus".

                "This sounds like another routine viral attack." Sirus said, glaring at Strep.

                "I know sir but this one we didn't order and we had no idea that it was going to happen."

                "Well you know things like that seem to take place all the time, or at least they did.  But they won't anymore, will they?"

                "No sir.  They won't.  You may wish to read over that article."

                Sirus replied by putting his glasses on and staring down at the article.  Minutes passed before the new VIN Commander spoke again.

                "Strep."

                "Yes sir?"

                "Do we know where this City of Frank is?"

                "Yes sir."  Strep replied.  "The boys in the tech room have him on satellite tracking."

                "Great.  Assemble Stryker Team Beta.  We're going to take a little trip to the City of Frank."

                "Yes sir." Strep replied with a salute.  

                "Oh and Strep."

                "Yes?" 

                "Good work."

                "Thank you sir."

                "Tell the team I'll meet them at the heliport in twenty minutes."

                "You're coming too sir?"

                "Yes.  I wouldn't miss this for the world Strep.  Not for the world." Sirus replied with a grin.

The City of Frank, One Day after the Siege

                The City of Frank had been busy over the last day or so repairing the damage done to the brain and to their hearts.  The police had spent the last day cleaning up the mess and tracking down the where abouts of the assailants 24 hours before the attack took place.  This had led the police to the Liver, where they found the abandoned warehouse where the ten viruses made camp before the attack.  It had also led the police to The Zit where the viruses had partied the night before they put the ball in motion.  The police also spent the last 24 hours comforting the families of the victims who died during the assault.

                Thrax and Draco were confirmed dead and the Strykers were confirmed missing.  A search team was deployed to find them but they came up empty handed.  Where ever the Strykers were, it was not in this body.  

                As of now, The City of Frank was without a Mayor.  Elections were going to be held the next day and the job would be given to anyone who was willing to do it.  Whether or not it was done well, was another matter entirely.  

                As for Osmosis Jones, him and Drix were honored once again for their bravery above and beyond the call of duty.  The two of them hung around City Hall to supervise the clean up and answer any questions about the incident that any cell may randomly ask.  Above all of the questions asked was this one, "Is Thrax really dead this time?"  Osmosis was very careful when he answered this question.  He told anyone who asked basically what the police had released to the press, that Thrax had landed into Frank's stomach acid and dissolved without a trace.

                Ozzie himself knew that Thrax was finally dead but there still seemed to be something bothering him.  What was bothering him was that nagging feeling in the back of his subconscious that told him that Thrax was not dead and that this was far from over.  Osmosis dismissed the idea with the support of the evidence.  Thrax **was dead and that was that.**

Lymph Nodes, 3rd Precinct 7:02 AM

                When they landed there was a panic by both the officers on the scene and the general public.  Three black helicopters touched down in front of the 3rd Precinct, the tornado created by the whir of their blades sent garbage on the street flying into the air.  The Chief of the FPD, along with over thirty armed officers came out of the doors of the precinct with stern but alarmed looks on their faces.  They watched with their weapons drawn.

                When all three of the choppers were on the ground, it took a few moments for their blades to stop.  When they finally did, The Chief saw a virus wearing a brown trench coat and wire frame sunglasses step out of the chopper and walk toward him.  He was the same species as Thrax and Draco but he didn't look anything like them.  This virus had short, black hair, was tall and very thin.  To The Chief, he looked like he had never set foot inside a gym and was not built like the viruses he had seen during the attack.  In fact, this one looked weak, like germ that had spent his entire life in an office pushing papers for some overpaid executive. 

                "Are you The Chief of the FPD?" he asked, removing his sunglasses.

                "Yeah, who are you?"

                "My name is Sirus." He replied, sticking out his hand.  The Chief took it and they shook hands.  "I am the Commander for VIN, the Virus Intelligence Network."

                "Okay, why are you here?" The Chief asked, raising an eyebrow.

                "I'm here because of the recent viral attack on your body."

                A surprised look came over The Chief's face.  "Why don't you step into my office?"  The Chief said, leading Sirus inside.

                "Yes, of course." The virus agreed, following The Chief's lead.  

                Upon arrival to The Chief's office, Sirus was told to take a seat.  Sirus sat down in a chair in front of The Chief's desk.  The Chief sat down behind the desk and put his elbows on top of it.

                "Now, tell me.  How did you know about our recent attack?"

                "It's my job to know.  That's one of the things our organization does.  We find out what goes on in every body on the planet so we can regulate what happens to the human population."

                "You mean you kill bodies."

                "To put it frankly, yes.  We monitor and regulate the human population by using viral strike teams to take bodies down.  We also monitor the number of humans killed by independent viruses and stop them if necessary."

                "I'm going to assume that your not here to kill this body, right?"

                "Correct."

                "Then why are you here?"

                "I'm here to catch criminals to our organization.  The viruses that were responsible for the attack on your body are who I'm after."  Sirus said, tossing a folder over to The Chief.  The Chief opened the folder.

                "The first eight photos are of the members of Stryker Team Alpha, our AWOL attack team.  Recognize any of them?"

                The Chief flipped through the contents of the folder and handed a few pictures to Sirus.

                "Yeah.  I recognize a few of them.  The short guy with the rocket launcher who took out most of my choppers and the two who posed for one of our security cameras."

                "Ah yes.  The first one you're referring to is Demo, the team's explosives expert.  The other two are Raven and Shade.  They are the team's snipers.  Every member of the team is the best in the world at what they do.  Now if you don't mind flipping to the final picture in that folder.  Do you recognize her?"

                The Chief flipped to the last picture in the folder.  It was picture of a female virus that he knew all too well.

                "Yeah, I do." The Chief said with a sigh.

                "That's Draco, Stryker Team Alpha's homicidal commander.  She's wanted for the murder of her father, the former VIN Commander."

                "I don't think you have to worry about getting her." 

                "Why?"

                "She's dead."

                "What!" Sirus said, shooting out of his chair and to his feet faster then a rocket.  

                "You heard me.  Dead.  Draco died when she fell into Frank's stomach.  Witnesses saw her being dissolved.  As for your Stryker Team, they're not in this body anymore.  They're gone.  If you want to, I can take you down to the stomach to prove it."

                Sirus sat back down in his chair.  

                "Yes, that would be fine.  Please allow me to go back to the chopper and pick up a DNA scanner to make sure that what you say is true."

                "Sure thing.  I'll arrange a police escort down to the stomach for you."

                "That would me most appreciated." Sirus said, getting up and walking out the door.

                When Sirus left, the Chief immediately picked up his telephone.

City Hall 7:20 AM

                Osmosis Jones almost jumped out of his cytoplasm when his cell phone rang.  He reached into his pocket and flipped the phone open.

                "Hello." Ozzie said into the receiver.

                "Jones." 

                "Hey Chiefy Weefy, wassup!" 

                "Be serious Jones."

                "Sorry man.  Whatcha need?"

                "I need you to escort someone down to the stomach, pronto."

                "Who?"

                "The Commander of VIN."

                "Wha?"

                "The Virus Intelligence Network."

                "Virus!"

                "Yeah, a virus.  The VIN Commander came here looking for Draco and her team.  He's got a DNA scanner and wants to make sure that Draco is dead so he needs a lift down to the stomach, and you're going to give it too him.  Got it Jones?"

                "Yeah, Chief, I got it."

                "Then get moving.  Be down here in ten."

                "Sure.  Bye." Osmosis said flipping his cell back up and stuffing it into his pocket.  He had a disgusted look on his face as he walked over to his car.  "A virus.  Great, just what I need is another virus."

The Scalp 7:26 AM

                Although Osmosis Jones didn't need anymore viruses, he was going to get some anyway.  On Frank's scalp, at the base of a hair were five helicopters.  In front of the helicopters sat eight green viruses around a newly constructed campfire.  The group had been camping there for over a day now, waiting.

                "Do you think they're okay?" One of the spoke aloud.

                "I don't know D, I really don't know." The short one replied.

                "Well, it's not like we've heard anything from either of them and even though the papers say they're dead, doesn't mean they actually are."  One of the snipers said.  "We can't give up hope just yet."

                "You're right Raven." Diego said, lifting his head up.  "Those two have got to be still down in there.  I mean you can't believe everything you read in the newspaper."

                "Yeah man.  You know how those media types love to exaggerate." Raven said with a laugh.

                "Xion?" Diego asked.

                Xion was sitting in front of his laptop with a cup of coffee.  He was still holding Draco's DNA bracelet in his hand, wrapped around his claws. 

                "Yeah Diego?" Xion replied flatly, not looking up from his computer screen.

                "What's the status?  Did those guys leave yet?"

                "No D, not according to the GPS they didn't.  Those VIN choppers seemed to have landed in front of the third precinct.  They've been there for the last hour." Xion replied.

                "Alright, do we have any idea who VIN put in charge after the death of Draco's father?"

                "Not a clue.  I've checked but VIN hasn't updated their information as of yet."

                "Wonderful." Diego said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

                "So D, what's our plan of action?" Zen hissed.  Zen's eye had not yet fully healed so he was wearing an eye patch over his right eye.

                "I'm not sure yet." Diego replied, crossing his arms.  "I think we'll wait it out for another hour or so and if nothing changes, then we'll go in."  There was a pause.  "Spike?"

                "Yeah D?"

                "Are all of the choppers working?"

                "Fully functional D."

                "Great.  In one hour, we're going in to find the commander." Diego said confidently.

                "Yeah!" The Strykers yelled.

                "We can't give up hope just yet." Diego said to himself.  "We'll find them, I know it."


	2. Confirmation

Chapter 2: Confirmation 

****

3rd Precinct 7:34 AM

                Osmosis Jones rolled up in his newly transformed car, music blasting from his radio.  He didn't enjoy driving the "Thraxmobile" as he called it but the guys at the shop said they wouldn't be able to restore Ozzie's car back to it's former glory.  After hearing that, he decided that if they couldn't fix it, he could at least get it repainted.  The guys in auto detail were booked until next week so the new paint job would have to wait, much to Ozzie's dismay.

                Osmosis Jones parked his car in his usual parking spot, turned off his music and got out of the car.  As he did, The Chief walked over to greet him.

                "Jones, I'd like you to meet Sirus, he's the commander of VIN." The Chief said while Sirus stepped forward and held out his hand.

                Osmosis looked at it and reluctantly took it.  

                "Sirus, this is Osmosis Jones, one of the best cops on the force."

                "Ah, very nice to meet you Mr. Jones." Sirus said in a deep and rather chilling voice that sent shivers up Ozzie's spine.

                "Uh yeah, same here."

                "Jones, Sirus needs an escort down to the stomach to confirm the deaths of Draco and Thrax."

                "Well, I'm you man.  Hop in." Osmosis said to Sirus as he walked towards the driver's side of his car.

                "Nice car." Sirus commented.

                "It's not mine."

                "What?"

                "What I meant to say was that my car was transformed into this…this…**thing by Thrax and Draco.  Those two hijacked my poor baby and transformed it into a driver's worst nightmare!"**

                "It's not that bad Mr. Jones."

                "Maybe for you it isn't but that's because you're a virus man!  If you were a cell, you'd feel differently about this subject!"

                "Yes, perhaps I would." Sirus said, opening the door to the passenger's side of the car.

                "So, what does your organization do exactly?" Osmosis asked, turning the key in the ignition.  "You don't mind if I play some tunes do you man?"

                "No, some music will be fine."

                "Great."

                When Osmosis turned the dial on his radio, the volume was cranked all the way up.  Sirus' hair stood on end and he almost went through the roof of the vehicle.

                "Would you turn it down please!" He shouted over Ozzie's rap noise.

                "What!  I can't here you!  Let me turn the radio down!" Osmosis said, reaching for the volume control and turning the dial.

                "Thank you."

                "Anyway, you didn't answer my question from before."

                "Sorry.  I was a little preoccupied."  Sirus snarled.  "Now you asked what my organization does, correct?"

                "Yeah."

                "My organization's responsibility is to monitor and in a sense help control the human population."

                "So you kill people?"

                "Yes.  We do."

                "That's sick."

                "It may be but that's what viruses were put on this earth to do, kill.  We all play a part in this world and I'm just helping fulfill ours."

                "You're still sick."

                At this point Sirus was beginning to get a little annoyed at Osmosis.

                "So how exactly did **you manage to become Frank's top cop anyway?  I hope it wasn't from shooting you mouth off."**

                "No it wasn't.  I saved Frank and the lives off every cell in this body, twice."

                "That's a pretty big accomplishment for a cell such as yourself." Sirus said with a snicker.

                "Now if I wasn't held back by The Chief and my own sense of honor, I'd pull this car over and kick your sorry viral ass out of here."

                Sirus laughed.  "As if **you had a sense of honor!"**

                "What did you say!" Osmosis yelled, almost stopping the car in the middle of the center lane.

                "You couldn't kick a can, much less my ass!"

                "Well why don't you put your money where your mouth is laughing boy!" Osmosis was about to pull over the car when The Chief's voice popped into his head and told him how much trouble he'd be in if he tried to kill this stupid bastard.  Osmosis held back his anger and drove on in silence.  The rest of the ride was uneventful. 

The Stomach 8:15 PM

                "We're here." Osmosis said, doing his usual bad parallel parking job and getting out of the car.  "You got that detector thing?"

                "Yes.  I do." Sirus said, patting his pocket.

                "Well then lets go.  Stay behind me, I'll get us passed the security."

                There was an irritated grunt from Sirus but he followed Ozzie's orders without a word of question.

                As the pair walked through the stomach, Osmosis flashed his badge to get them through the security checkpoints.  The two walked down a few sets of stairs before arriving at the stomach walls.  Sirus pulled out a black, hand-held computer that looked a lot like a Palm Pilot.  He turned it on and extended an antenna from the top.

                "So, how does that thing work anyway?"

                "It's much to complicated for your tiny mind but to put it simple, I've programmed Draco's DNA sequence into the computer.  The antenna will pick up that sequence and if present, it will be displayed on this screen."

                "Is it working?"

                "I don't know yet Mr. Jones, it's still booting up."

                "Well how long does that thing take?"

                "Ten seconds to five minutes, depending on the amount of data stored on the hard drive."

                "So how much data is on that thing anyway?"

                "There are about 72 billion genetic sequences currently programmed and that's not even a third of the memory."

                "Is it ready yet?" Osmosis asked, sounding like a 5-year old on a 12-hour car trip.

                "Yes, it's ready Jones."

                "Well would you hurry up and check the stomach acid already?  I've got tickets to Wrestle Mania and a date with my girlfriend and I'm not going to miss it." 

                "You're not taking her to see pro wrestling are you?"

                "That's none of your business!" Osmosis shot back, crossing his arms. 

                "Fine.  The scanner is busy doing its job.  We should have the results with in a few minutes.  Can you wait that long?"

                "Yeah, I can."

                "Good."

                Moments later the scanner beeped and the results appeared on the screen.

                "Damn it."

                "What!  What did it find?"

                "Nothing.  The scanner found nothing.  They really are dead.  Damn it!  Why does everyone always strive to ruin my fun!"

                "Well now that you're happy, let's go back to the precinct so I can drop you off." Osmosis said, beginning to walk away from Sirus.                

                "Damn." Sirus said to himself, putting the scanner away and following Jones.  "I was hoping to kill her myself."

                As Sirus turned his back on the stomach walls, he began to curse.  He was furious that Draco was dead.  He had so much wanted to put an end to her life himself.  He knew he would never have the chance to do so again, but he was wrong.  Very wrong.

                Draco and Thrax were both still alive, or at least they would be very soon.  The DNA scanner was unable to pick up Draco's sequence because it was no longer the same.  Draco's genetic sequence had been altered to the point that the current data the scanner possessed was rendered totally useless.

                Inside the acidic soup both Draco and Thrax's DNA had begun the very painful process of replication and growth.  By this time, Osmosis and Sirus were already doing twenty miles over the posted speed limit.

                The DNA of Draco and Thrax had begun to merge together and slowly two dark forms were growing inside Frank's stomach.  Only a few cells who were in the stomach noticed this, but they would all notice soon.  At this point, Osmosis and Sirus were passed the halfway point for their destination.  Osmosis was now doing 35 over the speed limit and had put his siren on to prevent him from being pulled over.

                Inside Frank's stomach, the two dark figures were beginning to form limbs and heads.  Soon the entire stomach area was filled with a pair of agonized screams.  Everyone who was inside the stomach stopped what he or she was doing to stare at the dark blotches inside the lake of stomach acid.  The children clung to their parents as the screams became louder and more painful.

                Soon, two bubbling clawed hands breached the surface.  As the skin on the hands seared together, the heads of the figures broke the surface of the acid and flung back, gasping for a first breath of air.  Their hair flung splashes of acid against the inside of the stomach walls.  The mouths of the figures were open and still screaming in pain.  The figures' eyes were wide and went even wider as each mouth closed and then opened to let out a howl of pain.  There was steam coming off the surface of the acid and the stomach temperature was rising a little bit.

                Without warning, the figures stopped screaming.  On the outside, no one could see them anymore because the inside of the stomach was engulfed in a mist created by the steam.  The cells on the outside waited to see what would happen next.  

                What they saw was a clawed fist punch a hole through the stomach walls.  The fist opened to reveal a deadly claw that glowed bright orange.  The hand sliced a large hole into the stomach wall, releasing a wave of steam that poured out the gap.  The cells in the stomach saw one of the dark figures emerge, the second one behind it.  The figures stepped out of the steam so the cells could get a better look.  There were screams from every man, woman and child in the place as the figure's identities were revealed.

                "Hello Frank.  Did you miss us?" Thrax asked grinning and holding his arms out as if to accept someone's embrace.

                "Let's heat things up a bit, shall we?" Draco said, breathing a wave of fire from her mouth and blowing it like a kiss onto a few nearby cells.  They screamed in pain and ran around the room, fanning the flames, until they were turned into ash.  Then the ash began to burn as well.  

                Cells were now running towards the exit.  Thrax leaped into the air and landed in front of the fleeing crowd.  They stopped dead in their tracks as Thrax flung a fireball into the crowd.  They all incinerated on contact.  

                Thrax and Draco then proceeded to kill every living organism inside the stomach, taking great delight in the magnificent sound of the screams from they're dying victims.

                There was group of children selling cookies inside the stomach that day.  Draco walked up to their booth and the children all clung to the nun who was supervising the sale.  Draco picked up a box of cookies, opened it and took a cookie out.  She then held it up to her mouth and then took a bite.

                "This is very delicious children." She said kindly.

                "Really?" The youngest child said hopefully.

                "Yes." Draco said leaning in close to the child.  "And so are little children."

                The child gasped and buried her face in the nun's robe.

                "You may kill us but when you die, God will avenge our souls." The nun said bravely.

                Draco finished her cookie and then replied, "Well guess what?  I'm an atheist."

                Draco then closed her eyes and seven fireballs appeared in front of her.  When she turned around, she opened her eyes, flicked her wrist back and the fireballs hurtled at the nun and the six children.  She smiled as they screamed and then were burned alive.

                Draco stopped to look at the chaos that had unfolded.  There were burning piles of ash scattered about the room and the screams had all stopped.  Draco felt Thrax behind her and she leaned backwards.  He caught her and she rested in his arms.

                "We're back in business baby." She said.

                "Yes, and business is better then ever." He replied, leaning down.  The two locked lips and kissed passionately.  

The Scalp 8:45 AM

                "Alright team, let's go!" Diego said into his headset.  The rotor blades of the five helicopters whirred to life and began to spin.  Soon, they had gotten up to their full rotation speed and were off the ground and in the air. 

                The team was going to enter though Frank's right ear and if anyone got in the way, they would pay the ultimate price.  Diego had gone over the entry plan with the team before take off.  Diego had to come up with the plan himself because he knew that Xion didn't feel up to it now.  Xion's thoughts were still fixed on his last encounter with Draco.  

He shifted a bit in the seat next to Diego, his claws fingering Draco's bracelet.  Diego reached over and patted him on the shoulder.  Xion smiled a bit.

"We'll find her Xion." Diego said confidently.

                "I know." Xion replied, looking at Diego and giving him a smile.  That was the first time Diego saw Xion smile like that since Draco left.  Diego was glad to see his friend show some optimism for the situation.  Diego himself was hopeful but was not quite an optimist.

                "You gonna be okay?" Diego asked.

                "Yeah, I'll be fine.  Just concentrate on getting us in without crashing this bird."

                "Right." Diego agreed, taking his hand off Xion's shoulder and shifting his concentration to the airspace ahead.

                Diego lead the air convoy of helicopters in to Frank's ear.  To their surprise, there was no security what so ever in this part of Frank.  They saw very large clumps of earwax along the way but no guards.  The team didn't even see a patrol car.

                "Why are there no guards here?" Diego asked aloud.

                "I'm not sure." Xion replied.  "But perhaps the reason for the absence of security may be due to the fact that they're someplace else."

                "You mean they're dealing with another situation?" Diego asked hopefully.

                "Maybe." Xion replied, flipping open the cover of his laptop.  "I'll go find out."

                "Great, see if you can intercept-"

                "-an NNN news broadcast.  Already got it D."

                "And?"

                "Apparently they have a situation in the stomach.  The police haven't released any further information on the subject yet."

                "Sounds like a lead."

                "You bet."

                Diego got on his headset to relay a message to the rest of the team.  "Okay guys, listen up.  Xion's intercepted an NNN news broadcast.  There is a large-scale situation in the stomach.  Of what nature and who's involved, we don't know yet but we both think this could be a lead.  We're deviating from our original mission plan and taking an alternate route, to the stomach.  Diego over and out."

                Diego turned off his headset.

                "Let's just hope we're right D."

                "Yeah Xion, let's hope, because that's all we can do now."


	3. Encounters

Chapter 3: Encounters 

****

Lymph Nodes 3rd Precinct 9:00 AM

                When Osmosis Jones pulled up in front of the police station, he noticed that all of the squad cars were missing form their usual parking spaces.

                "What's going on here Jones?" Sirus asked.

                "I don't know." Osmosis replied sounding a bit confused.

                When Sirus and Osmosis stepped out of the car, one of the members of Stryker Team Beta came rushing over to Sirus.

                "Sir." He said with a salute.

                "What's going on?" Sirus asked.

                "There is a situation down in the stomach sir."

                "In the stomach?  I was just there and everything was fine."

                "The incident took place after you left sir.  All of the officers, including The Chief, left in a hurry.  They told us to tell you and Officer Jones to get back down there as fast as possible."

                "Why?  I checked the scanner.  Draco **is dead.  We have no more business here."**

                "Well then the scanner must have been malfunctioning because according to the FPD, Draco and that other virus-"

                "Thrax." Osmosis Jones interrupted.

                "Yes, Thrax.  Both of them are alive and killing innocent cells in the stomach sir."

                Sirus looked flabbergasted.  

                "Alive!" he shouted.  "Draco is alive!  Fire up the choppers boys!  We're going to take her down!"

                "Yes sir!" The Beta Team member said with a salute as he ran off to the helicopter.

                "Meet us down there Jones." Sirus said, walking off towards the helicopters as well.

                "Yes you royal pain in my nuecle-ass." Ozzie said to himself as he got back in to his car.  "Damn viruses."

The Stomach 9:30 PM

                When Osmosis Jones arrived he got out of his car and rushed over to where The Chief was standing.  Drix was there as well.

                "Chief!" He yelled.

                "Jones, where were you?"

                "Bring his high and viralness back to his chariots."

                "Be serious Jones.  This isn't funny."

                Ozzie's expression shifted from his usual flamboyant self to his serious self.

                "Is it true Chief?"

                "Yeah Oz.  It is.  Both Thrax and Draco are still alive."

                "I can't believe it."

                "Neither can I Jones."

" I just don't understand how they can keep coming back to life like that." Drix commented.

                "I do." A voice said from behind.

                Osmosis Jones, Drix and The Chief spun around to face Sirus.

                "It's a theory that we've been testing.  The results so far have been less then conclusive but if Draco and Thrax are live examples, then we will have proven our theory." 

                "What theory?" Ozzie asked.

                "It's called Single Strand Replication.  It's very rare and is the only explanation that we can come up with for viruses that are supposed to be dead but keep on coming back to life anyway.  As I have said, it only happens to a select few out of billions, even trillions of viruses worldwide.  It happens whenever the virus's body is destroyed somehow but one DNA strand still remains.  That single strand grows under literally any condition and makes the virus stronger than before.  The process is thought to be very painful but the rewards are great.  At least, that's the theory.  Single Strand Replication has not yet been proven."

                "Okay so let's say your theory is true.  And if your theory is true how much stronger would the viruses become after under taking the process more than once, let's say twice?" Ozzie asked.

                "I wouldn't know.  I've never even seen it happen once, much less twice."

                "Great." Ozzie said, putting his sunglasses on.  "SO in other words we have no idea what kind of power we're up against?"

                "I wouldn't say that.  The likely hood of surviving the process once is very slim and twice is almost zero.  I really don't think we have a lot to worry about."

                "Oh I think we do." The Chief said, pointing to the entrance to the stomach.  Sirus, Drix and Osmosis shifted their gaze to where The Chief was pointing.

                Standing in the entranceway were Draco and Thrax.  Neither of them looked to be in a pleasant mood.

                The weapons of every police officer on the scene were pointed at the pair.  Stryker Team Beta was among the group of cells.  Sirus grinned and stepped forward.

                "Draco, you're under arrest for the murder of your father." Sirus said, flashing his badge.

                Draco laughed.  "So they put you in charge Sirus.  I should have known.  Well, looks like you've finally managed to accomplish something in life.  I applaud you."

                Draco and Thrax both began to clap.

                "However, your reign on the VIN throne will be short lived.  But first, there are a few things that need to be taken care of."  Draco said as her eyes began to glow bright red.  

From behind her, Thrax was grinning.  Draco made a fist and then pointed to a row of police cars where several officers were placed.  A red light surrounded the cars and police officers.  Draco raised her arm up and the police cars and officers began to rise off the ground.  Draco snickered as she quickly extended her fingers, causing the police cars and the police officers to explode.  The hood of one of the cars fell at Draco's feet and the blood of the police officers splattered all over the ground, walls, cars and people who were one the scene.  A small drop splattered on Draco's face.  She allowed it to roll down her cheek and fall to the ground before wiping it off.

"Not a problem eh?" The Chief said to Sirus.  "Open fire!"

All of the officers on the scene began to open fire on the pair.

"My turn." Thrax said, stepping forward.  Thrax's eyes began to glow red and he held out both arms.  As he raised them, the ground beneath the shooters began to shake and several fissures appeared.  The fissures shot out fire that engulfed the shooters and their vehicles.  Stryker Team Beta avoided this fate and so did The Chief, Osmosis Jones, Drix and Sirus.

When the path was cleared Thrax and Draco began to walk down the stairs and onto the street.

"Now Sirus, where were we?" Draco asked.

"Ah yes, Draco." Sirus replied, taking out his gun.  "You are under arrest.  Your Striker Team Alpha would be but they don't seem to be present at the moment."

"Hya asslick." A voice said from behind.  

Sirus spun around to find himself face to face with Diego and his 10 gauge automatic shotgun.  The barrel of the shotgun was about an inch away from Sirus' nose.

"Diego." Sirus said not sounding the least bit surprised.

"So you're in charge of VIN, eh asslick?"

"Yes, I am."

"I don't know whether to congratulate you or laugh.  So the office Nazi has become the king, no the Reich of the office.  Pretty big accomplishment for someone who spent his training days in the VR room instead of on the field and in the gym.  You can't even pick up a ten microgram weight without if snapping your puny arm of." Diego said with a cynical laugh.

Sirus said nothing but it was easy to tell that his anger was building.

"Diego!" Draco shouted.

"Hey commander, miss us?"

"You bet."

"Draco, Thrax, catch!" Xion yelled as he tossed two items into the air.  Draco and Thrax caught them with ease.  When they saw what the objects were, they smiled.

"Thank you Xion." Thrax said with gratitude.  "Let me guess, Zen went and got this for me?"

"Of course.  It's funny though.  They didn't bother moving your bracelet so I knew exactly where it was from the last time I stole it back." Zen replied.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!" Sirus screamed.

"Gee, touchy." Diego said, pushing the barrel of the shotgun into Sirus' head.  "Draco, did you want to kill him or will you give me the pleasure?"

"Actually Diego, I'd like to kill him, if you don't mind that is."

"Be my guest." Diego said, lowering the barrel of the shotgun to Sirus' neck.

Draco began to walk towards Sirus and Diego when the weapons of Stryker Team Beta rose and aimed at her.  Stryker Team Alpha responded by aiming their weapons at the heads of Stryker Team Beta.

"You guys are no fun you know that?" Draco said.  "Alpha, please, lower your weapons."

The members of Stryker Team Alpha looked at each other and then slowly lowered their weapons to their waists.  Draco took another step forward and the guns of Stryker Team Beta all clicked in readiness to fire.  There was no response from Alpha.

"Take one more step and we'll fire." The leader of Beta said.

"Well looks as if we have ourselves a little stand off here.  Alpha, come behind me please.  You too Diego.  If we're going to do this, we'll do it the old fashioned way."

Diego put down his shotgun and walked over to Draco.  The other members of Alpha did the same.

"Lower your weapons." Sirus ordered.

"But sir-"

                "Just do it damn it!"

                "Yes sir!"

                Stryker Team Beta lowered their weapons and allowed the members of Alpha to file in behind Draco.  Thrax then walked over to join the group.  

                "What are they doing?" Osmosis whispered from the sidelines.

                "I'm not sure Jones.  We'd better find some cover though." The Chief said.

                "Let's go behind Ozzie's car." Drix suggested. 

                "Good idea." The Chief said as the three walked behind Ozzie's car, the only one left in the entire area.

                "It's like old times." Draco said, taking in a deep breath of fresh air.  "The war between Alpha and Beta will end in a final climactic battle."

                "War?  Baby, what war?" Thrax asked, sounding a bit confused.

                "For hundreds of years Stryker Teams Alpha and Beta have been at war with each other.  They have both been trying to figure out who is the better team.  Now obviously since we're Alpha and their Beta outta give you a little clue who's better but-"

                "But these idiots just don't know when to give up." Raven finished.

                "Exactly.  Our counterparts still wish to fight us even though we can and have bested them in everything that we do."

                The members of Stryker Team Beta had blue skin instead of green skin and weren't nearly as cute as the members of Alpha.  Each member of Alpha had a counterpart in Beta.  Xion's counterpart Leo wore glasses, had shaggy black hair and a goatee.   Zen's counterpart, Omega was the shortest member of Beta and had long orange hair.  Demo's counterpart Exo was ironically the tallest member of Beta and possessed short red hair.  Rip and Spike's counterparts, Dex and Rotor, had brown hair and were both built as well.  Raven and Shade's counterparts, Blackbird and Shadow, had very short hair that was navy blue in color.  The pair was serious instead of silly and spontaneous.  Diego's counterpart Filipe was French in origin, not Spanish and had never gotten a date in his life.  Draco had no counterpart since Beta's commanding officer died during their last mission.  Her counterpart for this battle was Sirus, her younger brother.

                "Beta, on my mark, open fire." Sirus ordered.

                "Alpha, blow those bastards out of the water!" Draco shouted.

                Stryker Teams Alpha and Beta got their weapons ready and each team selected an area to use as cover.  Alpha selected a nearby bus that had been flipped over on its side.  Beta selected a pile of rubble that had been created during the initial battle between Draco, Thrax and the FPD.

                "FIRE!" Both commanders shouted.

                Both Alpha and Beta opened fire and a barrage of oncoming bullets hurtled towards the position where the other team was located. 

                The bullets from Alpha's two Heavy Machine guns took large pieces out of the pile of rubble that Beta was using as cover.  Alpha's snipers were positioned to fire at anyone who came out from behind the rubble to fire at them.  Demo and Zen both threw hand grenades while the shotgun bullets from Diego tore holes through the rubble.

                The top of the bus was being ripped to shreds by machine gun fire from Beta while the occasional grenade would explode nearby, causing the glass from the bus windows to rain onto Stryker Team Alpha.  Beta's snipers were aiming for the gas tank, hoping that the bus would explode and take their rivals with it.

                From the other side of the bus Demo, Xion and Zen were draining both the gasoline and oil from the bus to make makeshift incendiary bombs.  The bombs were lit by Draco and Thrax and tossed over the bus to Beta.  There were several explosions as the bombs made impact.

                The battle between the two teams raged for a few hours until both sides had run out of ammo.  The harmless clicks of their guns were heard as well as the sounds of their empty shells and magazines falling to the ground.

                "So you're out too?" Sirus yelled from behind the rubble.

                "Yeah, it seems that we both are." Draco replied, yelling from behind the overturned bus.

                "How's about we resort to a more primitive form of combat?"

                "You mean hand-to-hand?"

                "Yes."

                "Fine by me." Draco agreed.  She looked over the Strykers and noticed that all of them had packed up their guns and were now either holding knives or swords with extendable blades.  Draco extended her claw.  Thrax had also done the same.

                "Then on three we'll all come out." Sirus yelled.

                "Agreed."

                "One."

                "Two."

                "THREE!" They said in unison as both Stryker Teams Alpha and Beta came out from their cover.

                Each member from Alpha and Beta matched up with their counter part and began fighting with each other.  Draco and Thrax tag-teamed Sirus.  Draco began the fight.

                Sirus and Draco charged at each other and locked hands.

                "It's been a long time, hasn't it brother?" Draco snarled.

                "Too long sister, too long." Sirus replied, kicking Draco in the stomach.

                Draco winced slightly and then tightened her grip on her brother's hands.  There was a loud cracking sound as Draco began to break Sirus' hands.

                "YEOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Sirus cried out in pain.

                Draco let go and tossed Sirus up into the air towards Thrax.

                "Your turn baby!"

                Thrax responded by jumping up into the air and kicking Sirus in the stomach.  Sirus spat blood as he flew through the air and landed on top of Ozzie's car, pushing the roof in and spraying glass everywhere.  Thrax landed like a cat on top of the hood.

                "I'll deal with you afterwards Jones." He said smoothly as he noticed Jones kneeling behind the car.  Thrax picked Sirus up by the shirt collar and tossed him onto the overturned bus.  The impact caused Sirus to scream out in pain as the glass from the windows and small pieces of metal covered him like a veil.

                "You're go babe." Thrax said, putting his sunglasses on, walking over to Draco, and giving her a high five like a real tag-team wrestler would.

                Draco grinned as she walked back over to the bus and stepped on top of it, looming over Sirus like a dark shadow.

                Suddenly the sound of a gunshot was heard.  Everyone stopped fighting when they heard it.  Draco had a shocked look on her face as her hands went to her stomach.

                "Draco!" Thrax yelled rushing over to her.  Draco began to fall over but Thrax got there and he put both of his arms around her to give her support.  

                "Draco." He whispered with great concern.

                "He had a gun." Draco whispered back.  

                Thrax looked over at Sirus.  He had blood flowing from his mouth and bruises were starting to form on his face.  He was still pointing his gun at Draco.

                "You bastard!" Thrax shouted, not letting Draco go.

                "One bullet left." Sirus said weakly.  "And I saved it for you."

                The members of Stryker Teams Alpha and Beta rushed over to their respective parties, ready to defend them at any and all costs.

                "The little fuck had a gun!!!!!!!" Draco screamed, doubling over in Thrax's arms.  There was a small trickle of blood flowing down from the side of her mouth.

                "Take it easy baby. You're in no condition to-" 

                "I'LL KILL YOU!" Draco yelled, totally ignoring Thrax.  She struggled in Thrax's arms, trying to break away from his grasp.  Her claw was now glowing bright red instead of orange and her eyes were wide with rage.  Thrax did not let go, he only pulled tighter. 

                Realizing that Thrax would not let go, she screamed again, this time in pain and agony.  The blood was now beginning to flow from her gunshot wound.  It seeped out from in between her fingers and landed on the ground in front of her, forming a small puddle.  Stryker Team Alpha formed a circle around Draco and Thrax as Thrax kneeled down, with Draco in his arms.  There was a tear forming in the corner of Thrax's right eye.  Draco was breathing heavily now.  Thrax ran his fingers through her hair.

                "Baby, just relax, everything is going to be fine." Thrax said reassuringly, motioning for Rip.  Rip kneeled down next to Draco and Thrax.  Thrax moved, let go of Draco and allowed Rip to examine her wound.

                "How bad is it Rip?" Thrax asked.

                "Pretty bad Thrax, pretty bad."

                "Can you save her?" He said, closing his eyes for a moment to try to prevent himself from crying. 

                "If this injury had happened to one of us, no I would not but I think that Draco is strong enough to survive it.  Just give me a few minutes to remove the bullet and patch her up." Rip answered, taking out his portable emergency field medical kit.  He motioned Thrax to get up and give him some space.  Thrax reluctantly did so, giving Draco a kiss on the forehead before he left her to Rip's care.

                "SIRUS!" He yelled, anger rising in his voice.  "You'll die for this you bastard!"

                Thrax broke through the circle and stood before Stryker Team Beta.

                "You're not getting through us." Filipe said, brandishing his knife with a blade bigger than Thrax's head.

                "I wouldn't bet on it." Thrax replied.  His eyes began to glow red and that same red light surrounded each member of Stryker Team Beta.  Thrax grinned as he waved his arm to the side, cutting the air horizontally.  All eight members of Beta rose into the air and smashed into a near by building, leaving the wounded Sirus totally defenseless.

                Thrax bent down and picked up Sirus by the shirt collar.

                "You should have saved a second bullet in that magazine for me." Thrax said grimly, raising his deadly claw into the air.  Sirus closed his eyes and prepared for Thrax to deliver the final blow.

                With out warning a gargantuan metal tube plunged through the flesh above them.  Through the tube came a rush of air but soon the rush became a vacuum.  The metal tube began to suck up everything in the immediate area, including the rubble, the over turned bus, the empty shells and magazines that still lay on the ground, Ozze's car, Osmosis himself, The Chief, Drix, both Stryker teams, Thrax, Draco and Sirus.  Everyone screamed as they were sucked through the tube and into the unknown.

*************************************************************************************

                Hey you guys!  Hope your enjoying the fic!  Tell me what you think so far! -Draco


	4. Project Black

Chapter 4: Project Black 

The Outside World 11:00 AM

                When Frank had come down with a high fever a second time within 48 hours of the first one, he had been rushed to the emergency room and then after it mysteriously subsided, he was transported to a medical research center out in Ohio.  

                It was there that Frank had met his new doctor, Dr. Sanders.  To Frank, Dr. Sanders had seemed like your normal run of the mill doctor that you might find in a regular hospital.  He had asked Frank all of the usual questions, like: "When did the symptoms start?" and "How are you feeling?"  Frank had answered all of the doctor's questions to the best of his abilities.  

                When Dr. Sanders said that the wanted to take a blood sample from him, Frank had readily agreed, until he found out where the good doctor had wanted to take the sample from, Frank's stomach area.  Frank refused when the doctor asked him to lift the covers off his stomach so he could take the sample.  After some persuasive words from the doctor, Frank had finally agreed.  After Dr. Sanders had taken the sample, he left Frank's room with out a word.

                At the moment, Sanders was aboard his private jet en route to California.  Sanders grinned as he patted a container on his lap that held the needle.  Dr. Sanders was not an average run of the mill hospital doctor.  He was a highly respected, trusted, not to mention high paid, medical research scientist who worked secretly for the United States Government.  Before the Treaty that banned the creation of biochemical weapons in countries like the U.S. and Russia, Sanders was on the research and development team for several of the U.S.'s bio experiments.

                Now, Sanders was still working for the government but instead of creating diseases to kill people, he was developing cures to help people.  His most famous (well among his government superiors) is a cure for cancer.  This cure is still currently being tested and has not yet been released to the general public.  His other projects involve a cure for AIDs, Ebola (all strains), a cure for the new strain of the Bubonic Plague and a project that has been christened Project Black.

                It was because of Project Black that Sanders had to come out as far as Ohio, had to leave his lab back in California.  Sanders smiled, as he knew that he had finally obtained what he was looking for all along.  For years Sanders had been tracking down a new virus that killed solely by attacking the Hypothalamus gland and in doing so, causing a deadly fever.  He had seen so many cases of it before and had even been lucky enough to witness the passing a several of the virus' victims.  He had tracked down the virus to Maine, to a man named Frank Detorri who had mysteriously survived encounters with the new and deadly virus on two separate occasions. 

                Originally, his superiors had scoffed at the outrageous concept of Project Black.  Dr. Sanders had anticipated their reactions since this new approach had never been tried before.  Dr. Sanders believed the idea that fighting viruses at their own level, was becoming increasingly difficult and in this day and age, impractical.  He instead supported the idea of fighting the enemy at our own level, by enlarging the viruses to our own size and then either killing them, or studying them further to develop a sure fire cure that would work on either of the two levels.

                His superiors had originally laughed and rejected the idea; saying to Sanders that he was crazy and even if he was allowed to do it, de-atomization was still in the experimental stages so the probability that he would succeed was very low.  After conference after endless conference, Sanders finally got permission to go ahead with Project Black on the basis of his past work and ongoing success rate. 

                Dr. Sanders had known how far the research on de-atomization had progressed.  For the purposes of Project Black, it was more then enough.  All he had to do was separate and then enlarge the atoms of a microscopic organism and after some study, destroy it.  Dr. Sanders laughed in his seat as he poured himself a glass of wine and drank to his success.  Sanders thought that microscopic organisms were mindless things that were put on this planet to either serve or in some cases, destroy a larger being.  Unfortunately for him, Sanders would find out just how wrong his accusations were, soon enough.

****

Inside the Syringe, South End 11:30 AM

                "RIP!!!!  DRACO!!!!!" Thrax yelled through the silence as he pushed a large hunk of debris off him.  "WHERE ARE YOU!?!"

                Thrax heard coughing and then a reply, "Over here Thrax!" 

                Through the mist, Thrax could see the outline of a large figure standing and waving with one arm just a few micrometers away.  Clearing away the debris and rubble in his path Thrax was able to make his way over to Rip.  As he neared closer, he noticed the other seven members of Stryker Team Alpha emerging from underneath various piles of rubble and complaining about either their injuries, the condition of their equipment or the situation at hand.

                "Rip!" Thrax yelled walking towards the large virus.  "Is Draco okay?"

                "She's fine.  I shielded her body with mine so she sustained no further injuries.  All she needs now is some rest and a little bit of time." Rip replied, holding Draco's sleeping body in his arms.

                "Is everyone else okay!" Thrax yelled to the rest of the Strykers.

                Thrax thought he heard everyone try to shout a reply.

                "Are we missing anyone!" 

                There was pause and then a reply form Raven, "Yeah man, we're all here.  We can see you and Rip over there and we're comin' over!"

                It took a few moments for the members of Alpha to pick up themselves and their gear and actually find the strength to walk the small distance over to Thrax, Rip and Draco.

                "Are we all alive?"

                "Yeah, we're alive but not kickin' if that's what you mean man." Shade replied, sitting down on one the tires from the bus that Alpha used as cover during their fight.

                "Xion, what's our status?" Thrax asked after Shade and the rest of the team sat down.

                "My laptop's trashed but I backed up everything onto my spare laptop and on to VIN's server in a hidden folder that they don't know about.  As for me, I'm pretty beat up and tired but other than that I'm okay."

                "I didn't ask for your equipment status or your personal status Xion, I want to know where the hell we are." Thrax said, raising his voice.

                "Already ahead of you Thrax." Xion replied, pulling out his handheld computer which had already been turned on.  "According to the data I'm receiving, we're currently inside a syringe of a hypodermic needle."

                "You kidding?" Thrax asked with some sarcasm.

                "No, I'm not."

                "Okay so where the hell is the needle?"

                "Um, well according to the GPS, the needle and syringe are moving steadily west and our destination looks like California."

                "Xion, baby, let me see if I got this straight." Thrax said rubbing his forehead with two of his fingers.  "We've been sucked out of Frank through a hypodermic needle and are now traveling west, en route to California."

                "That's correct Thrax."

                Thrax growled.  

"Can this get any worse?"  Thrax asked, sitting down on an overturned barrel.

No one replied.

"Xion?" Diego asked.

"Yeah D?"

"Do we have any ideas where Beta landed?"

"Not a clue but I doubt their close."

"Jones." Thrax said coldly.

"What?" Diego asked.

"Jones.  Osmosis Jones, that stupid pill partner of his and The Chief of the FPD also got sucked up into this syringe." Thrax said with a sinister grin, his deadly claw beginning to grow orange.

"You're not thinking of going after him are you?" Zen hissed from atop of an overturned car.

"Maybe." Thrax replied, his claw glowing brighter.

"I don't think so." Xion said, looking up from his handheld computer.  "This place is way to big.  You'll never find your way back, much less find Jones, especially with the infrared down.  There's no way to pin point their location at the moment because I'm loosing my connection with the VIN satellite.  Moreover, even if you did manage to find them, there would be no way for you to get back.  Here's something to think about.  What if were got ejected from this syringe and you weren't with us?  Plus, there's Draco to think about."

At the mention of Draco, Thrax's claw retracted and turned back to normal.

"I hate to say it Xion but you're right.  I'll have another chance at Jones seeing as we always seem to run into each other." Thrax snarled.

"So what do we do now?" Demo asked, sounding uncertain.

"We wait Demo, we sit here, rest and wait." Thrax replied.****

Inside the Syringe, Mid-section 11:42 AM

                "Drix!  Chief!  You guys there!" Osmosis called.

                There was the sound of rubble being moved away and then there was a reply.  "Yeah, we're both here Oz."

                "You guys okay?" Osmosis said, spotting The Chief and Drix and walking over to them.

                "Fine, Jones, just fine." The Chief replied, brushing some dust off his shirt. 

                "Where are we?" Drix asked, looking around.

                "In the middle of freakin' nowhere." Osmosis replied, putting on his sunglasses and sitting down.  "Chief, how come we didn't know that Frank was getting a blood test?"

                The Chief gave Ozzie the "now isn't the answer obvious?" look and then replied, "We didn't know because there was no one in the brain to notify us.  Frank doesn't have a Mayor anymore, remember?"

                "Oh yeah." Osmosis said, scratching the back of his head.  He had been so caught up in the situation with Thrax, Draco, Sirus and the other viruses, he had forgotten that Frank was with out a Mayor.  

                "So what do we do now?" Drix asked.

                "We wait." The Chief replied.

                "Wait?  Wait!  I can't wait!" Osmosis yelled, standing up.  "We don't even know where we are and you just want to sit here and wait!"

                "That's too bad Jones, I'm still your superior and I say that we wait."

                "Why?"

                "Think about it Oz.  There are eighteen viruses out there.  One group of nine is neutral towards us, for now and the other group of nine would delight in killing us.  Three against nine, and especially eighteen viruses are not very good odds."

                Osmosis grunted as he sat down Indian style and crossed his arms.

                "Fine, we'll wait." Osmosis said sounding very irritated.  "But you know that I **hate waiting."**

Inside the Syringe, North End, Near the Needle 11:53 AM

                "DAMN IT!" Sirus yelled, throwing down his gun and empty magazine.  "We were so close!"

                Sirus was pacing back and forth in the middle of the circle that had been formed by Stryker Team Beta, who was sitting down and listening to Sirus intently.  Sirus himself really should have been the one sitting.  After taking an immense beating from Draco and Thrax, his body was sore all over and it hurt even more as he paced back and forth inside the circle.  Dex and Rotor had already tended to his injuries prior to his little fit of rage.

                "GOD DAMN IT!" He shouted, punching the roof of a car that had been turned vertically, it's back end up in the air.  Sirus was now completely filled with rage and his rage consumed him, allowing him to ignore the pain that he was in.  "We were so close!  Draco was mine, her life was mine!  Where did we mess up!"

                There was silence from Beta.

                "FUCK SHIT DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" he screamed, kicking the vertically flipped vehicle as hard as he could and causing it to fall onto it's roof.

                "You should calm down sir." Filipe suggested from behind.

                Sirus spun around, eyes locking on Filipe's.

                 "Calm down.  Calm down!  HOW THE HELL CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN WE **HAD THEM AND WE ALLOWED THEM TO SLIP THROUGH OUR FINGERS!!!!!!" Sirus shouted, his face contorted in anger.**

                "I'm sorry sir but you should sit down and relax because you're only hurting your self." Filipe said calmly to the enraged Sirus.

                Sirus just stood there, breathing hard.

                "Please sir, come sit down.  You, above all, need to rest." Filipe said calmly once again.

                Sirus closed his eyes and took a few minutes for his breathing to return to normal.

                "Perhaps your right Filipe." Sirus said with a sigh, sitting down on the ground.  "Maybe I do need some rest."

                Sirus lay down, put his hands behind his head, closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Outside Redding, California, Nuzzled in the Cascade Mountains 12:00 Noon

                When Dr. Sanders' private jet touched down at an airstrip in the middle of the woods, he was greeted by a U.S. military hummer, engine already running.  As he got off the plane, a young soldier ran up to him and gave him a salute.

                "Dr. Sanders sir.  I am Lieutenant Owens of the United States Military.  I was sent here to provide escort for you to the Top Secret San Andreas Biological Weapons Research Facility."  The soldier said, sticking out his hand.

                Sanders took it and smiled.  

                "Follow me please sir."

                Sanders followed the young Lieutenant to the idle hummer.  Owens got into the drivers' side as Sanders put his suitcase on the floor of the vehicle and climbed into the passengers' side.  Owens disengaged the parking brake, put the hummer into gear and drove out onto an old dirt road.  The pair rode on in silence until they got to the entrance of the facility.

                The San Andreas Biological Weapons Research Facility obviously no longer functions for its original purpose.  Instead, it is used as a medical research facility headed by the world's top medical research scientists.  At the top of that pyramid is Dr. Sanders.  

                Owens stopped the hummer when they reached the entrance, which was currently still closed.  The entrance to the facility is a set of four-foot thick, reinforced titanium-diamond steel doors, disguised as part of the mountain.  Owens spied the concealed security camera and waved at it.  The operators of the door must have obviously recognized Owens because the enormous doors to the facility began to open.  The doors opened just enough for the hummer to drive on through.

                Once the hummer was inside the facility it was forced to stop at a second set of doors for a retina scan.  A guard from the security station walked over to the driver's side of the hummer and held a device to Owen's eyes.  It took seconds for Owen's name and information to appear on the screen of the scanner device.  Then the guard walked over to the passengers' side and did the same thing to Sanders.  Dr. Sanders' name and information also came up on the device's screen.  The guard walked back over to the station, opened the doors and waved them on by.

                The hummer drove through the opening and then Owens parked in his usual parking space, near the back of the underground lot.  As Owens and Sanders exited the vehicle, a young private ran over to them.  

                "Dr. Sanders sir.  General Weston and the others are waiting for you in conference room B."

                "Thank you private." Sanders said, walking over to the elevator and pressing the button.

                "Will you be needing anything sir?" Owens asked.

                "No, that will be all Lieutenant." 

                "Yes sir." Owens said, giving the doctor a salute and walking away. 

                When the elevator arrived, Sanders got in and pressed the button labeled with an arrow pointing downward.  The conference rooms were all downstairs.  As the doors closed, a computerized voice asked Sanders what level he wished to go down to.

                "Sub-level C please." Dr. Sanders said.

                "Of course doctor." The voice replied.

                Sanders waited a few moments for the elevator to reach its destination and for the doors to open.  When they did, he got out and walked down the hallway to a room marked "Conference Room B".  Sanders put his hand on the doorknob and turned it.  He didn't bother knocking.

                "Dr. Sanders." An aged black man with graying hair said, standing up.

                "General Weston." Sanders replied with a smile.

                General Weston began to walk over to Dr. Sanders and when they met, the two shook hands.  General Adam T. Weston was an accomplished man in his early fifties who had done a great deal for his country.  Weston was a man with an average weight, build and height.  His blood pressure was a little high but that can be expected for a man of his age and profession.

                "Did you get that sample you wanted?" The General asked, sitting back down.

                "Yes, sir.  I did." Dr. Sanders replied, setting his briefcase on the table.

                "And is that alleged deadly virus contained within that sample?"

                "I believe so."

                "You believe so?" Weston asked, raising an eyebrow.

                "Yes.  I do but we won't know for sure until I am able to enlarge whatever living organisms are in this sample." Sanders explained, removing the hypodermic needle from his briefcase and showing it to his superiors.  Sanders' black bangs hung down in front of his eyes.  He used his other hand to brush them to the side.  "But I have reason to believe that my virus is in this syringe and I guarantee that Project Black will be a success."

                "For your sake Sanders, it had better be."

                "Oh trust me, it will be.  It will be." Sanders repeated with a confident grin.  

The Syringe, South End 12:32 PM

                By this time, the majority of Stryker Team Alpha had fallen asleep.  Only Thrax, Diego, Spike and Xion were still awake.  Spike was sitting on top of the bus tire that Shade had sat on an hour before, reading a mystery novel.  Xion was still staring at his handheld, cursing whenever he got a signal from a satellite but it was either in use or moved out of range to quickly for him to make use of.  Diego had made a fire and was now making up some coffee in an old pot that he found amongst the debris.  Thrax was also sitting in front of the fire, his elbows resting on his knees and his head resting on his hands.  Thrax was not wearing his coat because he had given it up for Draco to use as a pillow while she slept peacefully on top of a mattress that he had found.

                "Care for some coffee?" Diego asked, reaching for a cup.

                "Sure." Thrax said flatly.

                Diego poured Thrax the first cup out of the pot and handed it to him.  Thrax took a sip.

                "Any good?" Diego asked, pouring himself a cup as well.

                "Yeah, it's fine Diego." 

                "Thrax.  Look, I know you're worried about Draco."

                "Damn right I am." Thrax replied, turning his head to look back at Draco.  She was still sleeping.

                "I know and it's normal to worried about the people you care about.  If it makes you feel any better, you're not the only one who's concerned about her.  We all are."

                "I figured that out." Thrax said, taking another sip of his coffee.

                Suddenly the pair heard a noise that made them want to cover their ears.

                "What they hell is that?" Thrax asked, cringing a bit.  The noise sounded like a mix between a gym whistle and a bull horn and worst of all, there were two of them.

                Diego laughed.

                "What's so funny?"

                "That noise is just Raven and Shade.  They're snoring Thrax."

                "Snoring?  That does NOT sound like any snore I've ever heard.  How do you put up with it?"

                "Well normally I wear ear plugs but I don't have a set on me at the moment."

                "Those two are loud enough to wake the dead, if they haven't already."

                "I know but we've tried all kinds of surefire cures for their snoring problem but nothing seems to work."

                "Did you ever try throwing a brick at them?" Thrax asked with a slight grin.

                "Yep.  We've also tried shoes, miscellaneous car parts, power tools, garbage, textbooks, roller skates and Demo's patented roast turkey."

                "Roast turkey?"

                "Yeah, roast turkey.  Demo may be an expert at blowing shit up but he sure as hell can't cook.  His roast turkey always turns out black and crispy and seems to belong in a nuclear waste treatment plate instead of on the dinner table." Diego said with a laugh.

                "Well remind me never to ask Demo to make me dinner."

                "Sure thing.  So, do you think we're ever going to get out of here?"

                "Eventually." Thrax replied finishing his coffee.  "And if not, we'll make a way out baby."

                "You got it.  You want some more coffee?"

                "No.  I think I'm going to try and get some rest." Thrax said, standing up and walking over to the remnants of a couch.  Thrax lay down on the couch, crossed his arms and closed his eyes.  Hie dreams were filled with ideas of revenge.  Revenge against Osmosis Jones and now revenge against his new mortal enemy, Sirus.

San Andreas Bio-Weapons Research Facility, Sub-Level F 12:49 PM

                Sub-Level F was the lowest level of the San Andreas Biological Weapons Research Facility.  It used to be where scientists would test out their newly developed weapons on live subjects, some human and some animal.  As of now, Sub-Level F was now being used as the test facility for de-atomization technology.  

                Dr. Sanders, General Weston and Sanders' other superiors were sitting behind a 3-inch thick glass window looking inside a large white room.  In the center of the white room were the de-atomizer and a set of robotic arms that hung down from the ceiling.  There was also a shot glass placed only a few feet away from the de-atomizer.  The robotic arms were over the shot glass.  One was holding the hypodermic needle that Sanders had before.  The other arm was in a position where it could press down on the plunger that would force the liquid out of the syringe and into the shot glass.

                "Gentlemen." Sanders began.  "We are ready to begin the next Phase of Project Black.  When I press this button, the robotic arms will release the sample in the syringe into the shot glass.  Once I have pulled back the arms, I will fire the de-atomization beam at the shot glass.  The beam has been set to work on the blood inside the glass only, not the glass itself.  The beam will separate all of the atoms of every living organism inside that sample, cause them to grow and then re-atomize them into a larger form of human size and proportions.  From there, you will all see the fruits of my labor.  Shall we begin?"

                "Yes Dr. Sanders, go ahead." General Weston said, taking a sip of coffee from his mug.  "Let's get this over with.  I have a golf game with the Senator of California at 3:00 this afternoon."

                "Very well General." Sanders said, pressing a button on a computer panel in front of him.  The robotic arms came to life and began to eject the blood sample from the syringe into the shot glass.


	5. Escape

Chapter 5: Escape 

                When the rumbling started, every living organism was thrown from their peace and into a new world of chaos.  At Stryker Team Alpha's campsite, Thrax immediately sat up and for the moment, ridding his mind of the vengeful thoughts that lived there.

                "What the hell is going on!" Thrax yelled, standing and instinctively rushing over to Draco.

                "We're going to be ejected!" Xion yelled, putting away his handheld.  "Everyone hold hands or we're going to be separated!"

                The Strykers all ran to the middle of the campsite and formed a circle, holding the hand of the person next to him.  Thrax carefully picked up Draco, wanting to cause her no extra pain, and ran over to join the circle.  

                No sooner had he done so, a wind blew and picked The Strykers off their feet and into the air.  Every single piece of debris and shrapnel were also sent into the air.  As they rose higher, they were pushed forward, towards the needle.  The shrapnel and debris also followed, sticking and slamming into any living thing that got in their way.  Thrax tried his best to use his body to shield Draco from the onslaught.  The Strykers would do their best to beat away anything that came near them without letting go of each other's hands. 

                Without warning, the wind velocity began to pick up as the plunger at the end of the syringe was quickly forced down.  The Strykers screams as they were forced out of the syringe at an incredibly fast speed.  After seconds, to them it seemed like hours, they finally landed on the ground again.

                "That was a ride." Raven commented, standing up.

                "Yeah, do it again!" Shade yelled.

                "I'd rather not." Thrax replied seriously, shaking off and checking to make sure that Draco was all right.  As he looked down at her, he smiled, thankful that she was still asleep and blissfully unaware of what was going on around her.

                "What in God's good name is that!" Rip shouted, pointing to the sky.  

                In response, The Strykers all looked up, following the direction of Rip's arm.  As they did, they quickly looked back down again, putting their arms over their eyes, shielding them from a luminous blue ray of light that was currently descending upon their heads.

                "We're screwed!" Demo yelled as loud as he could.  

                The rest of The Strykers agreed with Demo's words, believing that their glorious reign of terror and destruction had finally ended.  Thrax held Draco tight as the group of ten were finally engulfed in the ominous blue light.

Sub-Level F, De-Atomization Test Room, Viewing Area 1:02 PM

                From inside the viewing room Dr. Sanders put on a pair of sunglasses as a blue flash lit up the room.  After several seconds, the flash disappeared and Sanders took off his sunglasses and stuffed them in his coat pocket.  What had replaced the light were roughly 21 organisms, which until today had been microscopic.

                Behind Sanders, General Weston and his colleagues had gotten up from their chairs; their eyes wide and mouths open as they stared into the test room.  As they walked forward to where Sanders was standing, they left their broken coffee cups behind on the floor.  General Weston closed his mouth and then opened it again to speak, but found that no words came out.

                "I see that you're speechless General." Dr. Sanders said with an accomplished grin.  "Well, that is of course to be expected."

                "Ssss….ssssss…Sanders!" The General stuttered.  "I can't believe that this scheme of yours actually worked!  Tell me, what am I looking at now!"

                Sanders smiled and then replied, "There are 21 organisms in that room, all life-size, no longer microscopic.  What we're looking at General are several species of virus, as well as two white blood cells and a cold pill.  Gentlemen, the eight blue colored viruses are the new and quite fatal strain of influenza.  The other eight, green colored viruses are the also new and highly deadly strain of the Bubonic Plague, A.K.A. the Black Death that swept through and killed about two thirds of Europe's population several centuries ago.  The other three red colored viruses, is the new strain of virus that I have been tracking.  I call them the Red Death, for obvious reasons."

"So you're telling me that we're staring at 21 deadly viruses, two white blood cells and a cold pill?" The General asked skeptically. 

                Sanders shook his head that the General's poor sense of perception towards the obvious.

                "Yes, General.  That is exactly what we are looking at."   

De-Atomization Test Room 1:07 PM

                "We're alive?" Raven said, lifting his arms off his head and letting them fall to his sides.

                "Looks that way." Xion replied, looking over himself.

                "Ah!  What the hell are you guys doing here!" Diego yelled, turning around to find Sirus and Stryker Team Beta.  He ignored Osmosis Jones, The Chief and Drix.

                The members of Alpha and Beta immediately jumped into a line, facing each other and looking ready to fight.  The members of Alpha and Beta both pulled out their melee weapons and paired up with their respective opponents.  Thrax set Draco down out of harms way before he joined the line.

                "I've been waiting for this!" Thrax yelled to Sirus, extending his deadly claw and licking his lips.  "On my mark, cut them down!"

                "YEAH!" Stryker Team Alpha cheered, getting into fighting stance.

                "Now!"

                "HOLD IT!" Someone yelled.

                Thrax spun around to find Xion, holding his handheld and looking around the room.

                "WHAT!" Thrax snarled at Xion.

                "Before we tear each other apart, do any of you have any idea where the hell we are?"

                The Strykers lowered their weapons and glanced over the room.  

                The De-Atomization Test Room was pearl white and there were no apparent exits.  The only thing in the room with them were a set of robotic arms that hung from the ceiling, a machine that looked like a giant ray gun and a large mirror on the north wall. 

                "You know Xion, that thought never occurred to me." Diego said directing his attention towards the mirror.  "Is it just me or does that large mirror really seem out of place?"

                "It does, doesn't it?" Zen observed, walking over to the mirror.  Zen put his hand on the glass and tapped it.  "Hey Demo, come over here!"

                "Yeah, what Zen?"

                "Tap this, what does it sound like to you?"

                Demo walked over to Zen and tapped on the glass.

                "Huh, that's odd.  It sounds hollow, as if there's something behind it."

                "My thoughts exactly."

                The rest of Stryker Team Alpha walked over to the mirror and tested it for themselves.

                "Demo, can you blow it?"

                "I could, but I don't have any explosives."

                "We could do it." Shade offered.

                Demo laughed and replied, " What are you two going to do, break it with your faces?"

                "Hey!  That's not funny."

                "I'll do it." Thrax said sternly.  "Everyone stand back and prepare to leave.  Rip, get Draco for me."

                "You got it Thrax." Rip replied, rushing over to Draco and picking her up in his arms. 

                "Fire in the hole." Thrax said evilly, forming a large fireball in his hand and then throwing it like a pitcher during a baseball game, into the mirror.

Viewing Area, 30 seconds prior

                "Sanders, what is he doing?" General Weston asked, pointing at one of the red viruses in the testing room.

                Sanders' eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen.  He saw the virus grin and then release a fireball that was now hurtling towards them.

                "Hit the deck!" Sanders yelled, diving under a table and covering his head with his arms.

                Seconds after he had, the 3-inch thick sheet of glass shattered, scattering pieces all over the room.  The fireball exploded as it hit the glass.  Pieces of glass rained down like a shower on top of everything in the area.  

                Sanders was about to get out from under the table when he heard footsteps and the crunching sound of glass underfoot.  Sanders slowly took his hands off his head and turned around, looking up at a tall, dark figure.  

                The figure was dressed in black and was covered in a thin white veil of glass.  Sanders watched the virus brush the glass off its coat and out of its hair, which were purple dreadlocks.  As Sanders looked into the virus's eyes, he saw nothing but pure hate and evil.  It was at that moment that those hateful eyes spotted him.  The virus walked over to the table, reached his clawed hand under it and pulled Sanders out from under the table, lifting him high into the air.

                "Would you mind pointing us to the exit." It said coolly.

                Sanders lifted his arm and pointed to the door.  The virus's eyes followed Sanders' hand.  When it saw the door, it released its grip on Sanders and he fell onto the glass-laden floor.

                "Let's go." The virus hissed, snapping his fingers on his right hand together as he headed towards the door.  The group of green viruses followed, grinning and sneering at Sanders as they left.  The red virus kicked the door down and it gave with out much effort.

                "It's been a blast." The red virus said, firing another fireball into the room, this one aimed at Sanders, before he and the other viruses left.

                Sanders dove back under the table again to avoid the blast.  The fireball missed Sanders and overshot, landing on one of the unconscious bodies of Sanders' superiors, burning him alive.  Dr. Sanders got out form under the table again, and ran over to the control panel.  He then scanned his thumbprint and flipped open a steel cover, revealing a large black button.  He slammed his fist on the button as hard and fast as he could. 

                When he did, red lights began flashing on and off and a female voice repeating, " Lockdown procedure initiated.  All personnel please proceed to the upper levels."

                Sanders then pressed several other buttons on the smaller control panel next tot he lockdown button.  A large titanium door came down, replacing the sheet of glass that had been blown out earlier and sealing anyone or anything that was still inside the Test Room, in there for good, or until the door was opened again.

                "General Weston!" Sanders cried, rushing over to General Weston's body.  The General was lying on the floor a few feet away from newly placed steel door.

                "Huh?  Sanders?   What happened?" The General said, lifting his head up off the floor.

                "The viruses got out sir." Sanders replied, helping the General get to his feet.

                "What!" He screamed.  "They got out!  This was supposed to be a contained experiment!"

                "I'm sorry sir.  How was I supposed to know that they could shoot fire balls?"

                The General angrily pushed Dr. Sanders aside as he picked his hat up off the floor and went over to check on the rest of the men who were still lying on the floor.

                "It was your job to know Sanders."

                "I'm sorry sir." Sanders replied, lowering his head.

                "They're all dead." The General said with a sigh.

                "I'm very sorry sir."

                "Damn right you are, or at least you had better be.  Get me on the com." 

                "Yes sir." Sanders said, handing General Weston an override key to the facility's intercom system.

                "This is General Weston with a message to all personnel, there are…. uh… viruses loose in the complex.  Project Black has failed.  You orders are to terminate the project immediately.  They are armed and very dangerous so use extreme caution when confronting them.  Don't let them out of this facility.  If you see them, don't hesitate to kill them.  In fact, it is an order, no a directive to kill them.  Weston out."

                Sanders removed the key from the intercom override system and followed the fuming General Weston out the door and to the second elevator shaft.

Inside the Main Elevator 1:13 PM

                "How long does this stupid thing take to get to the main level!" Thrax screamed impatiently, punching the control panel, causing it to short-circuit.  The elevator continued its ascent up the shaft.

                "Thrax, clam it down.  You'll wake Draco."

                "You're right." Thrax said with a sigh.  "You're right Diego, however, I would really like to know what the hell is going on around here.  That was a human back there and if that was the case, then we're not microscopic anymore."

                "I think I may have figured this thing out.  Permission to elaborate?" Xion asked.

                "Granted.  Spill it Xion."

                "Alright.  I'm not sure how yet, but some how the humans were able to increase our size to theirs.  So now, we're no longer in micrometers, but in feet instead.  We're life size so to speak."

                Thrax's eyes lit up.

                "Which means that we have the potential to kill large numbers of humans than we ever thought possible." Xion finished.

                It was at that moment that Thrax let out a burst of eerie and chilling laughter that filled the elevator shaft and sent chills up every one of the Stryker's spines.  

                "This is perfect!"  Thrax said through his laughter.  "Those fools have no idea what horrors that have unleashed!"  

                Suddenly, the elevator stopped and the doors opened.  As the Strykers got out, they were greeted by a group of heavily armed soldiers who looked ready for combat.

                "Let me handle this." Thrax said to the Strykers.

                Thrax took several steps forward.  The barrels of the guns were all aimed at him.  Thrax ran his claws through his dreadlocks and began to hum, grinning as he did so.  The soldiers looked intimidated by the virus seemingly obliviously humming in front of their eyes.  Thrax then stopped humming and reached inside his coat for his sunglasses.

                "Don't move!" One of the soldiers in front of Thrax shouted.

                Thrax ignored the soldier's command and put his sunglasses on.

                "Why?  So I can become an easy target?" Thrax replied with a grin, taking one step towards the soldiers.

                "I said don't move!" The same soldier yelled, aiming his weapon at Thrax's head.

                Thrax again ignored the soldier and held his hand out in front of his face, examining his perfectly sharpened claws.  He then took another step forward.  The barrels of their weapons were now only mere inches form Thrax's body.  The soldiers' expressions were a mix of fear and uncertainty.

                "Now you boys wouldn't dare shoot an unarmed man, now would you?"

                There was silence from the group of soldiers.

                Thrax bent over, putting his hands behind his back and leaned closer to the group, a large grin spreading across his face.  It was this grin that caused one of the more terrified soldiers to fire.  Thrax stood completely still and remained in a state of relaxation as the stray bullet whizzed just inches away from his head and hit the wall behind him.

                "Now." He said coldly.  "I would like to know who was responsible for firing that bullet."

                Thrax stood up straight again, his newly acquired 7 foot 3 inch tall body towering over the average 5 and a half-foot height of the soldiers.

                "Who was it!?" Thrax asked again, this time raising his voice.

                None of the soldiers answered the terrifyingly intimidating figure in front of them.  Their expressions were now that of pure terror and in some cases confusion.  After moments of silence, some one finally spoke up.  That brave soul was Lieutenant Owens.

                "Who gave **you the authority to order ****us around?" Owens questioned, stepping forward.**

                "And who, are you?" Thrax asked, pushing his sunglasses down his nose to get a better look at the human who had dared to oppose him.

                "That's none of your business."

                Thrax pushed his sunglasses back to his eyes, turning around to face Stryker Team Alpha, his back to his human inferior.

                "You turn around when I'm talking to you!" Owens yelled, shaking his fist in the air.  

                Thrax just laughed and shook his head in reply.

                "Who are you!" Owens shouted.

                Thrax laughed again.  "Who am I, who am I?  I'm the Fires of Hell incarnated into on being." 

                Thrax then turned around and shoot fire from his hand onto Owens.  The fire danced as it landed on Owens' hair.  Owens screamed as the fire engulfed his body and in a matter of seconds, was reduced to a pile of smoldering ash.  It was at that moment that the soldiers finally decided to open fire.  Unfortunately for them, it was already too late.  Thrax jumped up in the air and released a wave of fire form the palms of his hand that engulfed the solders, melting away their flesh and turning them into lifeless skeletons.  Then the skeletons burned and were also reduced to piles of ash.  

                "Let's move." Thrax ordered, walking away from the elevators and over to several parked Humvees.  

                The ten viruses climbed into three separate hummers.  Diego and Thrax got into the first one, climbing into the two front seats after putting Draco in back.  The second hummer was occupied by Xion, Raven and Shade, with Zen at the wheel.  Demo, Rip and Spike got into the third and final hummer.  As Diego put the hummer in gear and began to pull out, two more large groups of armed guards came rushing out of the elevators and guard stations.  These groups wasted no time in aiming their weapons and opening fire on the trio of fleeting hummers.

                "Floor it." Thrax ordered.

                "You got it Thrax." Diego replied, slamming his foot down on the gas pedal.  

                Thrax opened the window, hanging the top half of his body out of the vehicle and returning fire on the groups of soldiers.

                "Uh Thrax." 

                "What Diego?" Thrax hissed, turning around and bringing himself back inside the car.  

                 "We're coming up on a big door and I don't think I can plow through it!"

                "I'll take care of it." Thrax replied, leaning out the window.  

                About 100 feet and closing in front of the hummer, the security guards had closed the second set of steel doors, hoping to keep the final products of Project Black inside this facility and away from the outside world.  The guards were now positioned between the doors and the oncoming vehicle, armed with a pair of machine guns.  They opened fire as soon as they saw Thrax lean out the window.

                "_Vaya con Diablos boys." Thrax said in his best Spanish accent. _

 He grinned as he powered up a fireball and let it loose.  It connected with the steel doors, blowing them and the two guards in front of it to pieces.  The humvee trio sped through the hole and into the next section of the complex.  When they cam upon the main set of doors, Thrax did the very same thing he did to the set prior, blew it up.  The convoy of hummers slipped through the over confidence of the government and into the oblivion and uncertainty of the outside world.

Near the Secondary Elevator 1:22 PM

                "GET THEM!" General Weston shouted to the soldiers when he saw the drive through the newly created hole in the second set of interior doors.  "DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!"

                Several groups of soldiers got into some of the other parked hummers, pulled out and floored it, following the trio of fleeing hummers.  

                "This is all your fault Sanders!" General Weston yelled, his anger exploding as he turned around to face Sanders.  "If it hadn't been for you we wouldn't be chasing after a group of god damn fire bugs!"

                "They are viruses sir."

                "I don't give a rats ass what they are Sanders but I want them captured and destroyed!"

                "Yes sir."

                "You know what will happen if we don't catch them Sanders?"

                Sanders knew all too well what would happen.  He knew that he would easily be fired after this incident and would never be allowed to work in a government position again.  His name, assets and memory would be destroyed so that he would never be able to share with anyone the things that he currently had knowledge of.  He would go from being a highly respected somebody, to an invisible nobody.

                "No sir." He replied wisely.  

                "Your ass will be fired and you will be disowned by the government after I'm done with you.  As for myself, I'll be on the President's shit list for the rest of his term!  My judgement and authority will be put into serious question and doubt.  I'll be ruined and it'll be all your fault Sanders!" Weston screamed, his face burning red with anger.

                "Don't worry sir.  We'll catch them."

                "For your sake, we had better."

Research Facility Main Access Road 1:27 PM

                "Yo Thrax, we got company!" Diego shouted, looking at his side mirror.

                "Diego, who's in the last hummer?"

                "Demo, Rip and Spike."

                "Good." Thrax said, reaching over and taking the receiver of the CB radio.  Thrax tuned it, pressed the button on the receiver, and spoke into the microphone.  "Demo, Rip, Spike do any of you copy?  Over."

                "Hey Thrax, this is Demo. Yeah we copy.  What's going on?  Over."

                "Demo, do have any explosives left?"

                "No.  I'm all out…. Hey wait a second.  Heh, looks like Demo found a new toy."

                "What?"

                "There's a rocket launcher under the back seat."

                "Demo, would you mind taking care of our unwanted guests?"

                "My pleasure.  Over and out." Demo answered, putting the receiver back on the radio.  

                Demo then reached under the back seat and pulled out a box containing a rocket launcher.

                "This thing is primitive." Demo commented to himself, loading one of the rockets into the launcher.  Demo then rolled down the side window and leaned out, the rocket launcher resting on his shoulder.  "Hungry boys?  Eat this."

                Demo pulled back on the trigger and the first rocket was released into the air.  Seconds after its firing, the rocket hit its target.  The first pursuing hummer exploded in the middle of the one lane road.  The other two hummers sped right through the fire and smoke, undaunted.  

                "That was just the appetizer.  Here comes the main course."  

                Demo pulled the trigger and the second rocket fired away and into the next hummer.   He then repeated the procedure for the last one.  When he was through, he got back into the vehicle and packed the rocket launcher back into its box.  

                Demo reached over for the radio receiver.  He took it form the hook on the side of the radio, held it up to his lips and pressed the button on the side.

                "Thrax, you there?"

                "Yes Demo, I'm here.  I see you took care of our friends back there."

                "Yeah.  I did."

                "Good work Demo.  Thrax out."

                Thrax replaced the receiver, leaned back in his seat, took a deep breath and sighed.

                "So where to Thrax?"

                "I have no idea.  As you guys would say, I'm winging it here baby."

                "Well I'd say your doing a pretty good job."

                "Thank you." Thrax put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.  "You know, we're going to have to ditch these hummers soon."

                "Right.  We're going to need something more conventional.  Like one of those." Diego said, looking at the vehicle in front of him as he pulled out onto the highway.  

                Thrax opened his eyes to see what Diego was looking at.  Driving a few feet in front of them, was a large, black van.  The van was large enough to comfortably fit six or seven of the Strykers.

                "That's a start Diego, but we're going to need something else, like that." Thrax's eyes lit up and he grinned as he saw a dark blue Ford Explorer drive by them and then change lanes, squeezing in between the van and their hummer.  The two vehicles began to move slightly over to the right as they got off the highway and onto an exit ramp which would lead them to a rest area.

                "You want me to follow them?"

                "Yes."

                "Alright." Diego confirmed, getting off the highway and onto the rest area exit ramp.  The line of black hummers followed the van and the Explorer, parking as close to them as they could.  They waited until the drivers left their vehicles before getting out of the hummers.

                "Everyone, into those two vehicles!" Thrax shouted to the Strykers.  

                Diego went around to the back of their hummer and took Draco out of the back seat, cradling her in his arms.

                "Xion, you're with us in that blue vehicle.  The rest of you, in to the van!"  

                The Strykers were easily able to break into the black van for it had no alarm system and the driver had carelessly left it unlocked.  Zen took the wheel and Demo climbed into the front seat next to him.  Raven, Shade, Rip and Spike all got into the back of the van.

                Getting into the Ford Explorer was slightly more challenging.  Thrax had to force the door open, almost pulling it off to get into the vehicle.  As he did, the alarm went off, blaring wildly.  He ignored it as he unlocked the rest of the door in the vehicle.  Xion got into the front passengers' seat while Diego got into the middle through the sliding door, placing Draco in the back seat.

                "Damn alarm." Thrax said, reaching into the dashboard area, ripping out the main component to the alarm system and throwing it out the window.

                It was at that moment that the owner of the Explorer came out, holding a newspaper and a cup of coffee, which he dropped, when he saw his car begin to back out of the parking space.

                "Hey!  You!  Stop!  That's MY car!" The driver yelled running to his Explorer, which had now completely backed out of the parking space.  "Get the hell out of my ca-"

                The driver stopped in mid-sentence when he was who or rather what was at the wheel.

                "Aliens!  Aliens are stealing my car!" He yelled to everyone in the parking lot.  

                Thrax floored it as he pulled out of the rest area, nearly hitting a couple of cars on the way out.  The black van followed, maintaining a constant speed behind the Explorer.

                "That was easy." Xion commented.

                "Phew." Thrax said, wiping his brow.  "Diego, how's Draco?"

                "She's fine Thrax, still sleeping.  She hasn't changed since the time when we were still inside the syringe of that needle."

                "Okay. Thanks Diego."

                "So where to?"

                It was then that the Ford Explorer drove by a sign.  It had the names of a few cities listed on it and the number of miles away they were.  On that sign were five cities, but only one of them caught Thrax's eye, Los Angeles.

                "Los Angeles." He replied coldly.

                "Ah, _El Cuidad de Los Angeles." _

                "What?" Xion asked from his seat.  "English please."

                "It means The City of Angels Xion." Diego replied.  "I'm surprised you don't know that."

                "Hey now Diego.  C'mon man, I know over 150 spoken languages, my Spanish is just a little rusty that's all."

                "Yeah sure Xion." Diego replied shaking his head.

                "Why Los Angeles Thrax?" Xion asked, ignoring Diego.

                "I've killed a few people in that city before.  It brings back some fond old memories and besides, what better place to start our killing spree than in The City of Angels?"

                "I guess you're right about that one but you do realize that according to the sign, Los Angeles is over 450 miles away from here."

                "I know.  I can read Xion." Thrax replied, sounding a little irritated.  "I'm already flooring it so we'll be there in a few hours.  So sit back, relax and shut up."

                "Sure Thrax." Xion replied, taking out his handheld.

                Thrax sighed again as he swerved out of the way of an oncoming car before getting back into his lane.  His thoughts flooded his mind and his emotions overwhelmed him inside.  He felt anger, hate, accomplishment, disappointment and worry all at once.  He was angry because of the fact that he wasn't able to keep Draco from getting hurt.  He hated Sirus and was thoroughly disappointed with himself that he had passed up the opportunity to kill him.  He was accomplished in the fact that he was now larger than life and was still able to gain the upper hand, although he knew nothing about the world outside the microscopic one.  

Above all, he was worried, not for his own safety but for Draco's.  Draco's condition had neither improved nor worsened over the past few hours.  In their world, she would most likely have healed and been pretty close to normal but in this one, he wasn't sure how everything would turn out.  Would being here cause her condition to improve or deteriorate?  Would Draco live or die?  Would he lose the one person that ever held any personal meaning to him?  To those questions, his mind could formulate no answers to and in his mind, caused him to feel ever more unsettling.


	6. Journey to The City of Angels

Chapter 6: Journey to the City of Angels 

                According to Xion's handheld; it was about four o' clock and Thrax had been driving for about two hours now.  During that time period, they had managed to evade and out run several highway patrol cops by taking some of the back roads and then doubling back around to get on the highway again.  The conversations in that vehicle had ranged from tales of Raven and Shade, to chicken wings, to recounts of past Stryker missions.  However, most of the time there was complete and total silence.  

                Thrax himself hadn't said a word since they began this trip except to yell at the other drivers on the road when he hadn't been able to predict their moves and had almost crashed going 90 miles an hour.  At the moment, Xion was listening to his Walkman, Diego was asleep and Thrax was silent, uttering the occasional curse now and then.

                "Stupid bastard!" He yelled, slamming his fist down on the dashboard.  "Where'd you learn how to drive ass hole!"

                "Thrax, would you keep it down?" Xion asked softly, removing his earphones.  "Both Diego and Draco are trying to sleep back there."

                Thrax growled in reply.

                "Thrax?"

                "Yeah, yeah.  I'll try and keep it down." He answered with a sigh.

                "You want me to drive?" Xion asked sounding minutely hopeful.

                "No, I'm good Xion.  Get out of my way road hog!  You're driving too damn slow!" Thrax yelled, beeping the horn at a motorcyclist in front of him whom was driving about 80, ten miles slower than Thrax.

                In the middle seat, Diego began to stir.

                "Huh?  Wha?" Diego said drowsily, sitting up.

                "I told you you'd wake someone!"

                "Shut up Xion." Thrax said sternly, sounding more than a little annoyed this time.

                "Thrax, I told you to let me drive man!"

                "I said shut up Xion." Thrax said again, his voice rising to an angry tone.  "I'm trying to drive here."

                Suddenly, Diego put a hand on Thrax's shoulder.

                "Thrax, maybe you outta let one of us drive.  You sound like you could use a little break."

                "I said I'm doing just fin-" Thrax's voice cut off when he had to swerve into the next lane to avoid hitting the car in front of him whose speed had just dropped about 20 miles.  "Inconsiderate bastard."

                "Thrax." Diego said firmly, squeezing his shoulder a bit.  "Why don't you pull over.  We can switch around and you can get some sleep, trust me you need it _hombre."_

                Thrax growled again and then sighed as he switched lanes and pulled over to the side of the road, under a group of shadows cast down by some overhanging tree branches.  The van that followed behind the Explorer also stopped.  Thrax put the parking brake on, opened the door and stepped out of the car.  He then walked in front of the vehicle and over to the other side, where Diego was getting out of the sliding door.  The pair exchanged glances; Diego's was stern and serious while Thrax's was irritated and visibly tired, as they passed each other.  

                Thrax got into the vehicle through the side and closed the slider, climbing into Diego's seat.  Diego was already sitting in the driver's seat and disengaging the parking brake.  Thrax sighed and lay down, not bothering to buckle his seat belt.  He heard Diego mutter, "_Buenos Noches", meaning good night, before he drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep._

San Jose Rest Area, 22 miles south from the San Andreas Research Facility, 4:18 PM

                "Okay sir, could you please tell me again who stole your car?" The officer on the scene questioned.

                "Aliens!  Aliens stole my car officer and I'm not lying!  It's true, I saw them!"

                "Would you mind describing them to the good doctor here?" The officer asked, motioning to a man with black, scraggly hair and brown eyes standing beside him.

                "Well Doctor." He began.  "Most of them were green, with red eyes and all different colored hair.  They were all very tall, except for one who was about my height, and strong looking.  I mean these guys were big, they looked like aliens on steroids!"

                "Do you have more of a detailed physical description to give us?" Sanders asked.

                "Um, well, yeah.  You know how I said that most of them were green?"

                "Yes, go on."

                "Well there were two, who weren't green, they were red.  One of them was being carried by one of the big green aliens while the other ripped the lock off my door and stole my car!"

                "Yes, Mr. Geras, I understand that they stole your car.  You have said that many times now.  However, what you have not said were the details I requested.  Can you remember anything else?"

                "Yeah, they were all wearing black."

                "No, about the red aliens."

                "Oh, them.  Well I remember the one who was standing, the one who stole my car," Sanders sighed. "It had like six long purple dreadlocks, evil looking yellow eyes and claws on both of its hands."

                "Thank you Mr. Geras, your help was greatly appreciated." Sanders said with a smile.  "Officer, would you mind bringing Mr. Geras over to those men standing by the black van?"

                "Right away Dr. Sanders." The officer replied, leading Mr. Geras over to the van Sanders had pointed out.

                Poor fool, Sanders thought to himself.  It was no doubt that the general population would never understand what makes the world tick.  Sure there were the laws of physics, gravity, motion and all that jazz, but they will never know what really makes the world run.  Sanders smiled.  It was people like him, people who already knew too much and were always learning more, who really made the world go 'round.

                "Dr. Sanders." An officer said, running up to him.  "Sir, the civilian is ready to be brought back and neutralized."

                "Carry on soldier.  I want his entire memory of this event erased from his mind in the next 24 hours."

                "Yes sir!" The soldier said, giving Sanders a salute.

                "Oh, by the way."

                "Yes sir?"

                "Get that man a better vehicle.  Ford Explorers just suck."

                "What kind of car sir?"

                "I don't know, some sort of sports car.  I'll leave that decision up to you."

                "Yes sir." The soldier replied, running off to the black van.

                Sanders began to walk back to his hummer when a second soldier, another young private, ran up to him holding a cell phone.

                "Dr. Sanders sir.  I have an urgent call for you."

                "Well can't it wait?"

                "Sir, it's General Weston."

                "General Weston!  Well why didn't you say so!  Give me that phone."

                The private handed Sanders the cell and Sanders waved him away before putting it up to his ear.

                "Yes, General Weston sir?"

                "Sanders!  Have you found them yet?"

                "No, sir, not yet but we're hot on their trail.  It appears that they switched vehicles at the San Jose Rest Area."

                "San Jose!  They could be hundred of miles away by now!"

                "I know sir.  My men are already working on locating them as we speak.  We'll have them found within the next 24 hours."

                "For your sake Sanders, I hope so.  I do not want to have to bring the President into this, he doesn't even know about Project Black for God's sake!"

                "I understand sir."

                "Good, I'm on a plane back to DC just in case you fail and don't you dare fail."

                "I won't General Sanders sir.  I won't fail."

                "You had better not or it's both our sorry asses." The General finished hanging up.

                "Stupid self-absorbed bastard." Sanders griped, intentionally dropping the cell phone on the ground and crushing it beneath his foot.

                Dr. Sanders then walked over to where he had parked his hummer.

                "Sir!" Someone shouted running towards him.

                "Yes?" Sanders replied, turning around.

                "I'm Lieutenant Roily.  I was just recently assigned to this mission, after the death of Lieutenant Owens.  Owens was a good man sir."

                "I know he was." Sanders said, getting into his hummer.

                "Where are you going sir?"

                "Back to base Lieutenant.  I have some unfinished business to take care of.  You're in charge of the mission for now.  Keep me posted if you find anything."

                "Yes sir!  You can count on me!"

                "Good, now getting going." Sanders said, putting the hummer into gear and driving out of the parking space.  

                Through his side mirror, Dr. Sanders watched the young lieutenant run back to the black van.  The soldier quickly faded away as Sanders left the rest area and got out onto the highway.

                "Fools." He muttered.  "They have no idea what they're doing."

                Sanders shook his head and grinned; whether the General thought it or not, this was one of the biggest achievements in human history and **he was the one who had done it.  As far as he was concerned, Project Black was more of a success than he could have ever hoped for.  Allowing his specimens to escape into the outside world wasn't a mistake, it was a blessing.  He only hoped that they decided to inflict some damage so he could be the one to figure out a way to kill them.  Once he did, he would be at the top of the ladder again, instead of hanging from the bottom rung.**

Somewhere roughly 200 miles North of Los Angeles 4:53 PM

                Diego had been at the wheel for almost an hour now.  A traffic jam had forced him to drastically drop his speed from 90 to about 35.  Both Thrax and Draco were still asleep; neither of them had stirred when Diego had to slow down.  Xion and Diego had been conversing on their current situation since Thrax fell asleep.

                "So Xion, you ever been to Los Angeles before?"

                "No.  I have not Diego, at least from this perspective.  I've been in a few LA inhabitants before but that's about it."

                "That's about the same for me to Zee."

                "I'm just glad that Thrax finally got out from behind the wheel.  He was getting very cranky."

                "I don't think that cranky was really the word for it.  I think he had a bad case of road rage myself."

                "I guess your right Diego."

                "That and he is really worried about Draco.  Her condition hasn't changed at all and she's been sleeping for about a day now; and hell, I can't blame him.  I'm worried too."

                "We all are Diego but keep in mind, Draco's a very strong virus.  If anyone can survive this, she can."

                "I know, but I can't help but worry.  I mean, what if her condition starts to deteriorate and she…" Diego's voice dropped off and a period of silence hung in the vehicle for a few moments.

                "She's not going to die." Xion stated, breaking the silence.  "She can't and she won't.  We all need her."

                "That we do Xion but what if.  What if she does die, what would happen to us then?  We would be a team with out a commander, a group with out an advisor, a band of brothers with out a sister."

                "Diego, I think it's important that for now, we don't think about what would happen to us.  We should put those thoughts on the side lines and think about what would happen to Thrax if Draco died."

                "I know, that though has been on my mind since Draco first took that bullet."

                "And, what do you think?"

                "First, I think Thrax would go on a rampant killing spree, destroying everything and everyone in sight.  He wouldn't care what happens to him, only about what has happed and what it might take to make it right.  However, he will soon find that while destroying lives may bring him moments of happiness, they alone will not be enough to take away his pain.  So then, he will seek revenge out on Sirus, thinking that things may be better after he murders Draco's killer.  He will kill Sirus painfully slow, exacting out his revenge with his malicious self in control.  Once Sirus is dead, the pain may be ever greater, leaving him longing for Draco and alone in the world.  He will most likely slip into a period of great depression, blaming himself for her death and then, the pain and emptiness will finally get to him and he will die, ending his suffering forever."

                Diego looked over at Xion who was currently wiping his eyes with a tissue to control the tears welling up in them.

                "Diego." He sniffed.  "I hope that doesn't happen, however, everything you said would most likely be an accurate prediction."

                "I know Xion, I know but keep thinking positive.  Draco will live." Diego said firmly, putting his hand on Xion's upper leg and rubbing it reassuringly before taking it away.

In a Dark Place, 5:00 PM

                "SIRUS!!!!" Thrax yelled into the blackness.  "Sirus you cowardly, chicken-legged bastard!  Where are you!"

                There was a laugh and then Sirus appeared out of nowhere, holding Draco's limp body.

                "What the hell did you do to her!" 

                Sirus only continued to laugh.  He reached into his trench coat and pulled out a gun.  He lifted up Draco's head, showing Thrax her face.  Draco's eyes were wide open, her eyes staring into his.  Her mouth opened but no sound came out.  Sirus pointed the gun at Draco's heart.  Thrax tried to run toward her but he was frozen, his legs refused to move.  He reached out to her as Sirus pulled the trigger.  Draco's eyes closed and Sirus dropped her body onto the ground.

                "YOU MOTHER FUCKER!  YOU KILLED HER!" Thrax screamed, his expression horrified and angered at the same time.  He began to run towards Sirus but then stopped dead in his tracks.

                In front of Thrax, Sirus stood with a wide grin on his face.  He raised his smoking gun and blew the smoke away.  Thrax looked down at his chest.  There was bullet wound through his heart.  He stared at Sirus with wide eyes.

                "This time, I saved one for you." He said smiling.

                It was at that moment that Thrax's world began to spin and finally go black.

192 miles North of Los Angeles 5:08 PM

                Thrax woke up screaming.  His screams caused Diego to slam on the brakes and for both him and Xion to turn around.

                "Thrax!" Diego yelled.

                Thrax, who was breathing heavily didn't reply.  He put his hand over his chest, right where his heart should be.  He felt that nothing was wrong.  There was no gunshot wound.

                "Thrax!  You okay man?" Diego asked.

                "Drive Diego." Thrax replied between breaths.

                Diego started the Explorer up again and resumed driving.

                "You alright?" Diego repeated.

                "Yes, I'm fine.  I just had a bad dream, that's all."

                "Care to share?" Xion asked.

                Thrax didn't reply.  Instead, he turned around to check on Draco who was asleep in the back seat.

                "No Xion.  In fact, come to think of it, I don't even remember it now."

                "Suit yourself."

                "Xion, how much longer until we get to Los Angeles?"

                "We're about 190 miles north.  We should be there in a little less than three hours if Diego doesn't speed."

                "Fine.  I'm goin' back to sleep, wake me when we get there."

                "Sure thing Thrax."

San Andreas Research Facility, De-Atomization Test Room 5: 17 PM

                "What the hell is going on around here!" Sirus shouted for the fiftieth time and as usual, no one could come up with an answer.

                "Perhaps I could be of some service." A man wearing a white lab coat said, walking in through the hole in the wall where the 3-inch thick pane of glass used to be.  Behind him were a group of armed soldiers.  They fanned out behind the man as he walked closer to Sirus.

                "Yeah, for one thing you can tell us what-"

                "-the hell in going on around here." Osmosis Jones interrupted.  "Yeah, yeah Sirus, we've heard it before, for the past four freakin' hours!"

                "Don't you dare mock me Jones!" Sirus snapped.

                "Don't you dare mock me Jones!" He repeated in a baby voice.

                "Stop it!"

                "Stop it!

                "Stop copying me Jones!"

                "Stop copying me Jones!"

                "Gentlemen, please." Sanders interjected.  "I would be more than happy to answer all of your questions."

                "Great.  I can finally get some answers around here."

                "Correct.  First of all, you wanted to know what was going on around here, am I correct?"

                "Yes, you are."

                "You are now part of a little project of mine called Project Black.  The purpose of Project Black was to find new ways to cure disease by making the viruses who caused them life size."

                The members of Stryker Team Beta began to tense up at this last remark made by Sanders.

                "Don't look so nervous, we're not going to kill you." Sanders said with a chuckle, looking at Beta.  "Allow me to introduce myself.  I am Doctor Sanders, head of this project."

                Sanders then politely held out his hand.  Sirus looked at it suspiciously for a moment and then took it.

                "My name is Sirus, Commander in Chief of VIN, the Virus Intelligence Network, the microscopic equivalent to your CIA." Sirus replied, shaking Sanders' hand.

                "Pleased to meet you Sirus.  And who might you be?" Sirus asked, turning to Osmosis Jones.

                "Osmosis Jones, Frank PD.  Behind me is my partner Drix and my boss The Chief of the FPD." Osmosis replied, stuffing his hands in his coat pockets.  

                "Might I ask doctor, what are the soldiers for?" Sirus asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

                "Just a precautionary measure, I assure you.  After the hostility of the other viruses, we weren't sure how you would act."

                "Understood."

                "Well, I must say it's very nice to meet you all."

                "Likewise.  None of us have ever been this up close and personal with a human before."  

                Sanders replied with a smile.

                "No wonder they're so easy to kill." Sirus muttered under his breath.

                "Now gentlemen, if you would mind following me.  I'd like to get you out of this room and into more comfortable surroundings." Dr. Sanders said, turning around and beginning to walk out of the testing area.

                Sirus, Stryker Team Beta, Ozzie, Drix and The Chief reluctantly followed.  The group of armed soldiers filed out behind them as they exited the room.  Dr. Sanders led the group to the elevator.  As they boarded Sirus directed the computer to let them off at Sub-Level C.  The computer acknowledged Dr. Sanders' request and within seconds, they had arrived at their destination.  

                As they exited the elevator, Sanders led the group into a room near the end of the hallway.  Inside the room were several couches, which lined the walls and a tactical hologram projector built into a table in the center of the room.  Sanders motioned his guests to sit on the couches.  When they did, he ordered the armed soldiers to leave.  They all gave Sanders a salute and left the room, shutting the door behind them.

                "I'm sure you are all wondering why I have led you all here, to this room."

                There were nods of agreement from every living creature in the room.

                "That's what I thought.  Now I understand that you all are most likely tired and hungry but those needs will have to wait.  We have a greater problem to deal with at the moment."

                "Wait just one second doc." Osmosis said, raising his hand and standing up.  "We're not your special agents here and you can't just walk in and expect to command us just like that."

                "Actually." Sanders corrected.  "I can.  In this world Mr. Jones, your rank and authority disappears while mine reigns supreme and as far as Uncle Sam is concerned, at the moment you just soldiers to be commanded.  Your involvement is not an option; it is an obligation."

                "You had damn well better believe that our involvement here is optional Sanders." Sirus hissed, shooting up from the couch he was sitting on.  "Our involvement in this entire ordeal was an accident and therefore, what we do here is up to us, not you."

                "While your personal involvement here is accidental Sirus, you are obligated to be involved here.  After the show your friends put on earlier, you're lucky you're not dead, however, my superiors would love to see that happen.  I do not."

                "First off Doctor, those ten viruses who escaped and killed your men are not our friends.  In fact, they are our mortal enemies and wanted criminals."

                "Then if you feel that way, your participation and services would be appreciated and there should be no argument."

                "What exactly do you want us to do?"

                "I was going to tell you but you two started this rather pointless conversation.  However, if you must know, it involves the capture and destruction of your enemies.  I am only following the orders given to me by my superiors and my orders were to capture and/or destroy them by any means necessary." Dr. Sanders explained.

                "Since you put it that way, my team and I would be glad to help bring them down."

                "We're in too." Osmosis Jones said in agreement.

                "Wonderful." Sanders said, clapping his hands together.  "This will make things run much smoother."

                "So Doctor." Sirus said, sitting back down and crossing his arms.  "What's the situation?"

                "So far, the situation does not appear to be looking good.  Those viruses stopped at a rest area roughly 20 miles or so south of here and stole an SUV and a van.  My men are at the rest area now, finishing their investigation.  As for their current position, we don't have the slightest idea where the are going but we do know that they are heading south."

                "Do all of you human possess such poor intelligence gathering skills?" Sirus asked with a laugh and a smile.

                Dr. Sanders ignored Sirus' comment and went on.

                "What I have just told you is all of the information we have been able to accumulate on the situation in this rather short period of time.  In sharing this information it is expected of you to be openly willing to share any that you might have with me."

                "Would you like to begin Jones, or shall I?"

                "You start Sirus."

                "Very well.  To begin, I will state that we are not just dealing with ordinary viruses.  What we are dealing with is a team of highly skilled and trained operatives who have a malicious thirst for chaos and destruction.  The name of the team is Stryker Team Alpha.  Previously, Alpha was VIN's top Stryker team until they decided to go AWOL or what they refer to as going freelance.  Their commander is my older sister, Draco.  She is powerful, cunning, ruthless and decisive.  Her presence on the battlefield is a force to be reckoned with.  Draco does not a have a problem with killing anyone who stands in her way or is a threat to her or Alpha."

                "I understand all of that but what I am having trouble comprehending is the identity of that other virus, the one who appears to be the current leader of the group."

                "I'm getting to him but perhaps, Officer Jones can explain about him better than I can."

                "The name of the virus you're talkin' about Sanders is Thrax.  I've dealt with him three times now, each on separate occasions.  His personality is almost a perfect match to Draco's.  As you have seen, a few deaths don't bother him either.  Now if you're going to take these guys on, there are a few things you need to know.  First off, Draco and Thrax are deeply in love with each other and will do anything for one another.  They work as a highly efficient team and destroy anything in their paths.  They both thoroughly enjoy the pain and suffering of others.  Together, they are unpredictable and almost unstoppable.  Apart they are equally so."

                "Understood Osmosis.  I guess my next question would be, how do you kill them?"

                "Kill them!" Osmosis Jones yelled, shooting up from his chair like a rocket.  "You can't kill them!"

                "Mr. Jones, they cannot be indestructible.  That is completely impossible."

                "You don't believe me?" Osmosis asked jerking his head and pointing to himself.  "Look you can kill these two but they don't die!  They keep freakin' comin' back man!"

                "Maybe at the cellular level they do Jones, but not here.  Not at this level.  Whether you realize it or not, they are no longer microscopic and because of that, the general rules of growth, development and in your case regeneration, has changed."

                Sirus laughed.

                "What do you find so funny Sirus?"

                "Your last statement.  You said it as if it was a fact, but at the moment, it's only a theory.  You have no evidence to support the claims you have just made and certainly have no right to state them as fact.  I thought you scientists were supposed to know things like this?"

                Dr. Sanders grumbled in reply.

                "You know I'm correct and even if you don't like it, you will be forced to agree with me.  The key to overcoming the problems caused by this situation is to expect the unexpected and that anything can and most likely will happen."

                "Yes Sirus.  You are correct and therefore much more intelligent than I gave you credit for." Sanders replied with a reluctant sigh.

                "Now that you have all of the required information doctor, where do we go from here?"

                "We wait Sirus.  We just sit here and wait until I receive word on further developments from the field."

11 miles outside the City of Angels 7:00 PM

                "Thrax." Xion said, lightly shaking Thrax's shoulder.

                "What do you want Xion?" Thrax asked, drowsily opening one eyelid. 

                "We're almost there.  We're 11 miles north of Los Angeles."

                "Wonderful." Thrax said with a yawn, stretching his arms and legs as best he could in the cramped space.  "What time is it?"

                "Seven."

                "How'd we get here so fast?"

                "Diego sped and traveled along the shoulder of the highway."

                "Oh."

                "So did you sleep well?" Diego asked, not bothering to turn around.

                "Yes, actually I did and ironically, I'm in a rather good mood at the moment but as you know, it could easily change if I don't get out of this tin can soon."

                "Hold your _caballos man, we'll be there in like five minutes."_

                "Fine Diego.  Five minutes but after that I could start to loose my temper."

                "You and me both man!" Diego said with a laugh.  "So Thrax, once we get into LA, where exactly do you want to go?"

                Thrax thought for a few moments.  He was trying to recall any information from the brains of his victims that he might find useful in this situation.  After much deliberation, one location seemed to pop up and stick in his mind.

                "There's a large group of abandoned warehouses on the Santa Monica Bay a few miles off from the suburb section called Torrance.  Go there."

                "Alright.  Any special reason you chose that location?"

                "Well Diego, baby, one of my LA victims was the head of a crime syndicate based in that area.  Apparently, my vic had written in his will that if he died, his younger brother would take over.  I simply want to pay him a visit and see how he's getting along without his older brother." Thrax replied smoothly with a devious grin spreading across his face as he finished.

                "Not bad Thrax.  Not bad at all.  You'd make a damn good Stryker commander if you wanted to be."

                "Nah, I leave that job up to Draco.  She seems to do it better than I can Diego."

                "Suit yourself but as Draco offered before, the position is always open."

                "Yeah I know, I'll keep it in mind."

                "Okay man.  Oh and by the way, we're entering LA right now.  It'll take me a few to get to the Santa Monica Bay so sit tight."

                "I've been doing that for the past five hours." Thrax said, letting out an irritated growl.

                "Chill Thrax.  Getting angry isn't going to do any good since I can't go 90 freakin' miles an hour in a crowded city where traffic is five times that of the highway!" Diego yelled, beginning to loose his cool.

                In reply to Diego's unexpected outburst, Thrax began to laugh and smile as he did so.

                "What's so funny?" Diego asked, looking confused.

                "You sound just like Draco when she yells at Raven and Shade."

                "Oh."

                Thrax's expression then turned from one of happiness to one of menace.  He leaned forward, grabbed Diego's shirt collar and forced him to turn around.  Xion reached over and took the wheel so the vehicle wouldn't crash into any obstacles on the road, or off it.  Thrax then pulled Diego's face close to his so Diego could feel the heat of Thrax's breath upon him.

                "If you ever tell me to chill out again Diego I swear I will slit your throat and laugh as you bleed to death.  Then I will slice your head off and use it as a hood ornament for this stupid tin can on wheels!  Is that understood Diego?  Am I making my self absolutely clear to you?" Thrax said coldly, sending a chill up Diego's spine.

                "Crystal."

                "Perfect." Thrax said, letting go of Diego's shirt collar and pushing him forward a bit.  "Now get back to driving.  I don't want to hear another sound out of either of you until we arrive.  Got it?"

                Both Xion and Diego nodded a "yes" from the front seats with the understanding that speaking would be a very bad idea so neither of them uttered a single word until they arrived at the warehouses on the Santa Monica Bay.

                "We're here." Diego said cautiously, stopping the Ford Explorer in front of one of the larger warehouses.

                "Get out."

                Diego and Xion both opened their doors and got out of the vehicle in compliance with Thrax's orders.  Thrax himself got out of the sliding door, carrying the still sleeping Draco in his arms cradling her and stroking her face gingerly.  The other members of Styker had already gotten out of the van and were now standing around the front of it.  Zen was leaning on the back of the Explorer while Raven and Shade sat on the van's hood.  Rip, Spike and Demo were standing off to the side of the van, awaiting orders.

                "Alpha." Thrax said.  All of Stryker fell silent, eyes transfixed on Thrax.  "I would like to welcome you to the Santa Monica Bay.  As you all know we are no longer part of the microscopic world and therefore, we cannot kill as we did in the past but we now have a new and more effective way to kill."

                At the mention of this, the entire Stryker team's expression turned sinister.

                "Yes boys, we can now kill more humans on a much larger scale and once we get going, no one will be able to stop us.  That time is not too far off but at this moment, we are vulnerable."

                All of Stryker Team Alpha knew what that statement meant.  Draco was still out of commission and their weapons were all with out ammo.

                "Now, do you boys see that group of cars parked to the side of that warehouse?  Inside that warehouse is the headquarters of a very powerful LA crime syndicate.  Also inside, are the things we need, such as shelter, food and ammunition." Thrax said with a smile.  "In order to obtain these things, all we have to do is walk in and takeover.  I will be the one going in.  None of you are to enter the building until you stop hearing screams."

                "Acknowledged." Diego said, giving a salute.

                "Rip, Spike, you two take care of Draco for me.  I will be back shortly."

                Thrax walked over to Rip and Spike, handing Draco over to them after giving her a kiss.  Then without a word, he walked towards the warehouse.


	7. Recovery

Chapter 7: Recovery 

****

                "So let me get this straight Antonio, we're going to be getting that new weapons shipment from Puerto Rico tomorrow at 7:00 AM, correct?"

                "Yes Mr. Garrison, that is correct.  Your shipment will be arriving first thing tomorrow morning on schedule."

                "And I trust there will be no police interference?"

                "Of course not sir.  You know that I keep all of my illegal business dealings tightly under wraps.  We have not ever had police intervention in our affairs, nor do we plan too." Antonio assured, holding out his hand to close the deal with Mr. Garrison, a major black market weapons buyer.

                "Excellent." Mr. Garrison replied, taking Antonio's hand to close the deal.  The pair was just about to shake hands when a scream was heard coming from the entrance to the warehouse.

                Mr. Garrison and Antonio spun around immediately.  Standing in the doorway was a creature unlike anything either of them had ever seen before.  Two of Antonio's men walked toward it, holding out their guns and pointing it at the creature.  Antonio watched the creature raise a hand and throw two fireballs at each of the men.  They screamed and were turned to pile of smoldering ash.  The creature chuckled and shook its head as it began to advance on Antonio and Mr. Garrison's position.

                "Stay back!" Mr. Garrison yelled, picking up a glock that was sitting on the table.  Mr. Garrison raised the glock and fired several rounds at the creature.  The shots had no effect on it as it continued to move closer to them.  Frantically, Mr. Garrison emptied his magazine on the creature, his bullets falling to the ground with a metallic ringing sound.  

                The creature stuck its hand out and reached for Mr. Garrison, grabbing his face.  Mr. Garrison screamed in pain as the creature's hand began to heat up and melt his face.  When the creature let go, all of Mr. Garrison's facial features were welded together, no longer recognizable.  He screamed and fell to the ground, clutching his face and writhing in pain.  The creature smiled as it moved closer to Antonio, who was walking backwards and trying to get away from the creature.  Soon, Antonio backed into a wall.

                "Are you Antonio Sanchez, younger brother of Marco Sanchez?"

                Antonio gulped, his face turning white.  "Y-yes…"

                "Good, then you will be the one to help me."

                "W-why?  Why would I want to help you, alien?"

                At this comment, the creature began to laugh a dark, menacing laugh.

                "Alien?  Is that what you think I am?"

                "Yes… I do."

                The creature laughed again.

                "Not alien baby, virus."

                "Virus?"

                "Yes, virus, like the one who killed your brother."

                "You know who killed my brother?"

                "I do."

                "Who?"

                Just them Mr. Garrison let out an ear-splitting scream.  The virus rolled his eyes, turned his head and sent a fireball at Mr. Garrison's writhing body.  On impact, his screams stopped instantly.

                "Now." The virus said, turning his head to face Antonio.  "Where were we?"

                "I-I… You were going to tell me who killed my brother."

                "Was I?"

                "Y-y-yes.  You were."

                The virus snickered.  

                "You want to know who killed your brother?" He said, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out his DNA bracelet.  He then squeezed one of the beads and hung it over Antonio's face.  "I did."

                "No!" Antonio screamed in shock.

                "Yes.  This little DNA bead belonged to him.  I'd be happy to add yours to my collection, unless you would like to cooperate and help me that is."

                Antonio didn't answer.  Instead he dropped to the floor, brought his knees up, buried his head in his arms and cried for the death of his brother.  The virus ignored Antonio's whimpering and walked around the room, getting a feel for his new surroundings.  After a few moments, he walked back over to Antonio.

                "Are you finished yet cuz I have a lot of stuff to do 'round here baby."

                Antonio lifted his head up, sniffed and wiped his tears away with his sleeve.

                "Y-yes…"

                "Good.  Now get up."

                Antonio did as he was ordered, not wanting to make the huge and scary looking evil virus in front of him angry.  Antonio knew he stood no chance against him.  The virus was at least two feet taller than he was.  He knew that he would have to wait to exact revenge for his brother when he was able to catch this thing off guard.  So now he though, he would just play along until opportunity knocked.

                "Thrax?" A voice from the doorway asked.  "We didn't hear anymore screams."

                "I understand that Diego."

                "Yo Thrax, you're getting a little sloppy, you missed one." Raven commented, pointing to the human standing next to Thrax.

                "I am not getting sloppy Raven." Thrax growled. "I want this one kept alive for now.  He is after all, our gracious host."

                "Right…" Raven said, his voice dropping off when he saw the look he was getting form both Thrax and Diego.

                "Now Antonio, would you be so kind as to show us around?" Thrax asked, pushing Antonio forward.

                "Of course.  Um, well what we're in right now is just really the tip of the iceberg so to speak.  I only conduct business up here.  The rest of the facility is below this warehouse.  If you will all just follow me, I'll escort you to the stair case."

                Thrax motioned everyone to follow Antonio.  Antonio walked over to on of the side walls and pushed in a secret panel.  This action caused a door to appear in the wall.  Antonio walked through the door and his unwelcome guests followed.  At the end of the staircase was another door.  Antonio punched a numeric code into a wall computer by the door and after he had entered the sequence, it swung open.  Antonio gulped as he walked inside.

                The main room of Antonio's secret underground complex was of an average size.  It had a table on the far wall, a few maps and posters and a computer system mounted in the right wall.  There were also doors lining the walls, 12 in all.

                "Where do all the doors lead?" Thrax asked.

                "Well the first door on the right leads to the shipping room.  That's where we process all of our employer's shipments.  The second door leads to the shipment storage room.  The third door leads to the weapons and ammunitions room where I showcase some of my dealings.  The fourth, fifth and sixth room all lead to living quarters.  The first door on the left leads to the shipment control and communications room.  The second door leads to the mess hall, kitchen and supply rooms.  The fourth door leads to the radar and satellite tracking room.  The rooms behind the fifth and six doors are empty."

                "Perfect.  This place will do nicely.  Don't you guys agree?"

                The Strykers nodded their heads in agreement.

                "Okay Alpha, you can move in and re-supply.  You are dismissed."

                Stryker Team Alpha separated as they went into the various rooms of the complex.  Each member going where they felt they had too.  Raven and Shade thought it most important to go feed their faces so they hurried off to the kitchen.  Xion headed to the radar and satellite tracking room.  Zen, Demo, Diego, Rip and Spike all headed to the weapons and ammunitions room to re-supply.  Before he left, Rip gave Draco to Thrax.  Thrax was about to head to the living quarters when a timid voice form behind stopped him.

                "M..m..m..Mr. Virus, sir?" 

                "Antonio." Thrax hissed, not bothering to turn around.

                "What are you going to do with me?"

                "First off baby, the name's Thrax.  Take some time to memorize that.  Second, I'm not going to do anything with you, right now, unless you decide to bother me again.  Understood?"

                "Yes…Thrax."

                "Good.  Now carry on with your daily activities but don't bother any one of us for anything."

                "Yes Thrax."

                With that, Thrax with Draco is his arms, walked through right door number six, down the hallway and to the dormitory at the very end of the hallway.  When Thrax opened the door, he found that the dormitory had several rooms too it.  There were two bedrooms, a TV or living room, a small kitchen, a small laundry room and a bathroom.  Thrax carried Draco to the second bedroom, placed her on the bed and kissed her forehead.

                "Get well soon baby, please." He whispered before shutting the lights off and closing the wooden sliding door.

                Thrax walked into the TV room and with a sigh, sat down on the couch.  He leaned his head on the top of the couch and stared up at the ceiling.  After a few moments, Thrax stood up and walked into the bathroom.  He shut and locked the door.  Then he turned the water on in the bathtub to the hottest possible temperature.  Thrax opened the medicine chest and found a small box of bath bubbles.  He ripped open the top of the box with his claw and dumped the entire thing into the tub.  Within seconds, little pink bath bubbles began to build up on the surface of the water.  

                Thrax then proceeded to take off his clothes, hanging them on a towel rack as he did.  He took his sunglasses and put the on the edge of the sink while he hung his DNA bracelet for them faucet, making sure to close the drain first.  Thrax walked over to the tub and placed his body into the mountain of bath bubbles and water.

                "Ah…" Thrax said, taking a deep breath and allowing the steam to enter his throat.

                Thrax slumped down in the tub, taking a deep breath before disappearing into a sea of bubbles.  After several minutes, he let himself come back up.  The water streamed down his face, taking some bubbles with it as he did.  Thrax reached forward and turned the water off, not wanting to overflow the tub, at least with water.  The bath bubbles were already flowing down the side of the tub onto the white tile floor.

                Thrax sat up, resting his muscular arms on either side of him on the edge of the tub, causing more water and bubbles to drip and flow onto the floor.  Thrax tilted his head back and looked up at the ceiling once again.  His mind was filled with worry and for the first time in his life, uncertainty.  He wanted with all of his heart and soul for Draco to be okay.  He wanted to be able to see her smiling face, to see her happy or angry, he didn't care which as long as she was all right.  He longed to hold her again, to have the feeling of her being next too him whenever he need her.  He wished to hear her laugh and to yell.  In general, he missed the sound of her voice.  He sighed as he sunk back into the mountain of bubbles that had begun to look like a valley instead.

                Thrax was also unsure of his present situation.  He wasn't sure what he should do next.  Should he try an assault?  Alternatively, should he wait until Draco was well again?  His mind was filled with questions like these.  While he was fit to command Stryker Team Alpha, he did not believe that the job was really for him.  He enjoyed being in charge but he felt that there are others more suited to it than he, at least in the militant sense.  He didn't feel he was qualified to lead a military-like group such as Stryker Team Alpha.  If he were to do it, he would feel better knowing that Draco was there to help him or back him up when he needed it.  He had done okay so far but the stress of the situation was getting to him and the bath didn't seem to help as much as he originally thought that it would.

                Thrax let himself come up again.  He then stood up and got out of the bath, wrapping a towel around himself in the process.  Most of the water and bubbles from the tub were on the floor at this point.  Thrax grabbed another towel from one of the racks and tossed it on the floor, stepping on it so the water would have a chance to soak into the towel.  Thrax dried himself off, stuffed his used towel in the hamper and put on a light blue bathrobe.  Thrax cringed at the thought of wearing something of that color but he really didn't have a choice.  He would have to tell Antonio to go buy some black bathrobes.  

                Thrax took his clothes from the drying rack and folded them over in his arms.  He walked out of the bathroom and to the small laundry room where he started a load of wash.  He returned to the bathroom to collect his sunglasses and DNA bracelet.  He also let the water out of the tub and threw a couple of towels on the still soaking wet floor before turning off the light and walking out of the room.

                Thrax opened the sliding door to Draco's bedroom and sat down by her bedside.  He reached for her hand, holding it and rubbing it between his.

                "Please, wake up Draco." He whispered, his voice full of worry.  "You've been asleep long enough, please, wake up baby."

                He stared at her longingly, falling asleep in his chair after a few hours of him watching over her like her guardian angel.

                Thrax was awakened by the dryer alarm.  He awoke with a start, his attention shifting to the bedside clock.  It read 10:00 PM.  He then looked over at Draco.  She was still sleeping and from the looks of it, her condition had not changed.  He sighed as he got up to get his clothes out of the washer/dryer machine.  He wasn't sure if he was going to get dressed or not.

                When he returned, he sat back down in his chair, still in the light blue bathrobe.  He took Draco's hand once more and squeezed it lightly.  To his surprise, she squeezed back.  His eyes widened and he sat up straight.

                "Draco?" His voice said hopefully.

                "Thrax." She replied weakly, her eyes coming open.

                "Draco!" Thrax said, tears of joy forming in his eyes.  He got up off the chair and bent down to hug her.  He helped her sit up and the pair embraced.  "You're alive!"

                "Thrax." Draco repeated, tears beginning to stream down her face.

                "Draco, you had me so worried, I thought I was going to lose you." Thrax said through his newfound tears.  He held her close to him, making sure he didn't squeeze too hard so he wouldn't harm Draco's stomach wound.

                "I thought I was going to die."

                "I missed you so much baby."

                "I missed you too Thrax.  I'm so sorry."

                "No, baby, no, don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault."

                "Right." Draco agreed, choking back tears.  "It was my brother's fault."

                Thrax smiled.

                "I will kill him."

                "We both will." Draco said weakly.

                "Draco?"

                "Thrax, please, lay me back down on the bed."

                Thrax's look of worry returned as he lay her gently back down on the bed.

                "Are you okay?  Did I hurt you?"

                "No." She said with a weak smile.  "I'm just tired and still very weak, that's all."

                Thrax's tears began to stream down his face and fall onto the bed sheets.

                "Don't cry baby.  Please Thrax, don't cry for me."

                Thrax wiped his tears on his sleeve but he still couldn't hold them back as hard as he tried.

                "Thrax, come lay with me, please?"

                Thrax nodded in reply, lying down on the bed next to Draco.  He inched over to her, getting close.  He then put one arm under her and one over her, locking his hands over her stomach.  Draco placed her hands over his and put her head between his head and his shoulder.  He rested the side of his head on hers and she rested her head on the bed and his shoulder.

                "Stay with me Thrax, don't leave me alone."

                "I won't I promise.  I will stay here with you as long as you want me to." He replied lovingly, nuzzling her a bit.

                "Thank you Thrax…" Draco's voice dropped off.  She had once again fallen asleep.  Thrax closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.  He stayed with her through the night.

                When he awoke the next morning, her found that Draco had turned around to lay on her back and was now looking over at him with tired and loving eyes.

                "Good morning baby." He said with a smile, leaning over to kiss her.  The pair kissed as passionately as Draco's condition would allow for a few moments.

                "I missed that." Draco said softly.  "And I missed you too Thrax."

                Thrax smiled at her.

                "I'm just so glad you're alive.  I have thought about you ever since…" Thrax's voice trailed off for a moment.  "Ever since Sirus shot you."

                "I know you have.  I've been thinking about you too Thrax.  My dreams have been full of you and your smile."

                Draco's words made him remember his dream.  He instinctively raised his hand and rubbed his chest where his heart was located.  Draco frowned.

                "Thrax?  What's wrong?"

                "Nothing baby.  It' s nothing really, just haunting memories of a bad dream.  That's all."

                "Would you like to tell me about it?"

                "Maybe a little later, when I'm you feel better and I'm feeling less emotional and moody."

                "Okay.  Just promise me you'll tell me?"

                "I promise I will tell you Draco." Thrax said, taking her hand.

                "Thrax.  Can you tell me something?"

                "Yes, what is it?"

                "Where are we?"

                "Los Angeles." Thrax replied honestly.

                "In whose body?"

                "We're not in a body."

                "Then we're outside a body?"

                "So to speak, yes."

                "I'm don't understand."

                "Draco, are no longer part of the microscopic world."

                "What?"

                "I'll explain later."

                "Explain now, I have all the time in the world."

                "Alright, here goes." Thrax said taking a deep breath.

                Thrax spent the next two hours telling Draco the story of how they went from being in The City of Frank to where they now were, Los Angeles.  He told her about the syringe and how they were got to be at their current size.  Thrax told Draco of how they escaped from the underground facility and ended up in this one.  He explained to her the stress he had been feeling lately and how being in charge of Stryker had not helped.  She listened intently and when he was finished, he and Draco embraced each other.

                "How's the team?"

                "They're fine.  Xion's been getting on my nerves and yesterday I threatened to kill Diego."

                "Wha'd he do?"

                "Piss me off." Thrax said flatly.

                "You're defiantly commander material." She said with a weak smile.

                "No.  I'd rather pass and leave that job to you."

                "Okay.  If you don't want to I will respect your decision."  Draco replied, wincing a little bit.

                "Draco!" Thrax said, the tone of his voice heightening with concern.

                "I'm okay." Draco replied, resting her head on the pillow.  "I'll be fine, really."

                "Do you need anything?"

                "A drink of water would be nice."

                "Okay.  Water it is.  I'll be right back." Thrax said leaving the room.  When he returned with Draco's water, he found her sweating and breathing a little heavier.

                "Draco, what's wrong?  What's happening?" Thrax asked, putting the glass of water on the nightstand.

                "It's my stomach.  It hurts baby."

                "I'll be right back.  I'm going to get Rip and Spike.  Okay?"

                Draco nodded a weak "yes" in reply.

                Thrax left the room, walking to the laundry room and throwing off his robe in the process.  He picked up his clothes off the top of the washer/dryer machine and dressed himself as he walked to the door.  He exited and walked down the hallway.  When he stormed through the door, Antonio, who was sitting at a desk in the main room, nearly jumped and fell out of his chair.  He spilled his coffee all over his pants though.

                "Antonio!" Thrax yelled.

                "Y-y-yes Thrax?" Antonio replied shakily.

                "Where are Rip and Spike?"

                "Who?"

                Thrax snarled, picked Antonio up by his shirt collar and lifted him several feet into the air.

                "Where are they!"

                "I don't know who "they" is!  I was never introduced to anyone of them!"

                "I don't give a damn Antonio!  I need to know where they are, NOW!"

                "I can't tell you if I don't know which ones they are Thrax!"

                Thrax growled and sighed, realizing that this was getting him no where and he was just wasting valuable time.  Thrax lowered Antonio back to the ground and regained his composure.

                "Rip and Spike are the two large, muscular viruses with black hair."

                "Oh, them.  They're in the kitchen right now."

                Thrax hastily turned around and headed towards the door that led to the kitchen.  He put his hand on the doorknob and swung the door open.  

                "Oh and Antonio." Thrax said, stopping in the doorway.

                "Y-y-yes?" Antonio replied with a hint of fear in his voice.

                "Find a way to familiarize yourself with Stryker Team Alpha, would you?"

                "Yes sir." Antonio replied with a gulp.  He let out a sigh of relief when Thrax finally disappeared through the doorway. 

                "Rip!  Spike!  Get over here!" Thrax yelled as he ran into the mess hall at a full sprint, nearly hitting the wall before he was able to stop himself.

                Rip and Spike ran out of the swinging door to the kitchen.

                "What's up Thrax?  You hungry because I can make you something if you are." Spike offered, spatula in hand.

                "No!  I'm not hungry!  Thanks anyway Spike but I need you and your brother back in my quarters, now!"

                "What for?" Rip asked, looking slightly perplexed.

                "It's Draco."

                "Is she awake?"

                "Yes, she's been awake since last night."

                "Well why didn't you tell everyone?"

                "No time, she's in pain and she needs your help, right now." Thrax said sternly.

                Rip and Spike looked at each other, nodded and followed Thrax as he ran out the door.  When they arrived back at Thrax's quarters, Rip and Spike took out their field medical kits and followed Thrax into the room where Draco was.

                "Draco!" Thrax yelled as he entered the room.

                The trio found Draco lying on the floor; her shirt over where her wound was located was drenched in fresh blood.  Draco's eyes were closed and she was sweating.  Thrax ran over to her and took her hand.  Kneeling down he cupped his hands over hers and rested his head them.  By this time, Rip and Spike were next to her, their field medical kits already disassembled.

                Rip took out a pair of medical scissors and began to cut Draco's shirt so that both him and his brother could get a better look at the wound.  

                "Damn, it's really bleeding." Rip observed as he placed the blood soaked piece of Draco's shirt in a plastic bag.

                "We're going to need to close that up, the hard way." Spike said to his brother.

                "Right.  Thrax."

                "Yes?" Thrax answered, looking up at Rip.

                "We're going to have to seal off the wound chemically and it's going to hurt her, very badly but we don't have much of a choice because we're running out of time."

                "Is she going to die?"

                "No.  Not if we act fast she isn't."  
                Thrax nodded.

                "You're going to have to help me hold her down."

                "Alright." Thrax agreed, letting go of Draco's hand.  He placed both of his hands over her arms, pinning her to the ground.  Rip positioned himself over her legs, pinning them to the ground as well.

                "Okay, are we ready?"

                "Yes." Rip and Thrax said in unison.

                "I'm sorry Draco." Spike said, holding up a syringe filled with blood red liquid.  Spike rubbed a sterilized cloth over her wound and the surrounding area.  He then skillfully plunged the needle into the swelled skin outside the wound.  He pushed down on the plunger to inject the red liquid into her body.

                In an instant, Draco's muscles tensed and she tried to get up of the floor.  Her eyes went wide and she screamed a terrifying, earsplitting scream.  She struggled to get up but both Thrax and Rip had her pinned down as she screamed and tried to fight the pain.  Draco fought Thrax and Rip with all of the energy she had left, but still was unable to move from the floor.

                Seconds later, her muscles relaxed and her eyes closed as she lay her head back down.  She was breathing heavily.  Rip and Thrax both let go of her arms and Thrax lifted her head into his lap and caressed her face.  Rip and Spike re-bandaged the newly sealed wound, knowing that it would continue to hurt for a while regardless of the fact that it would no longer bleed.  When they were finished they re-packed their field medical kits and helped Thrax lift Draco back into bed.

                "How are you doing Draco?" Spike asked softly.

                "In pain." She replied in between breaths.

                "I know Draco.  It's going to hurt for a while.  We had to re-seal your wound using Flash Fire."

                "You had to use Flash Fire?" She asked weakly.

                "Yes.  You would have died if we didn't."

                Draco nodded weakly in reply.  

                "Thank you guys."

                Spike nodded, took her hand and gave it a squeeze before they left the room.

                "Draco."

                "Thrax."

                "Sleep now baby.  You need to regain your strength."

                "I'm tired of sleeping Thrax.  I…"

                "I know but there's nothing more you can do but sleep.  The sooner you get well, the better."

                "Are you going to stay with me?"

                "Yes.  I stayed with you and didn't leave last night and I won't again."  Thrax said, glancing over at the clock.  It was 12:05 PM and he hadn't eaten anything since that coffee he had when they were still in the syringe.  However, his hunger would have to wait.  He needed to stay with Draco because this was the time that she needed him now more than ever.  He would not leave her, even if he had to starve himself.  Thrax lay down on the bed next to her again.  This time he lay on his back.  He helped Draco get over to him and rest her head on his chest.  He put his arm around her, being careful not to get near her wound.  He wasn't the least bit tired but he knew that Draco needed her rest and there was nothing else for him to do but rest as well.

                "Sleep well Draco." Thrax said softly and calmly, stroking the back of her head and running his fingers through her hair lovingly.

                "I will try Thrax.  For you I will try to sleep…" Draco's voice left her as she was consumed by sleep.

                "Sleep well." Thrax whispered.  "Sleep well."

San Andreas Research Facility Sub Level C 12:12 PM

                Sirus, Stryker Team Beta, Osmosis Jones, Drix and The Chief had all been called back to the conference room by Dr. Sanders.  They had enjoyed a night of food, drink and well-deserved sleep.  They had all been awoken at 10:00 AM for breakfast, exercise and briefing on any further developments.

                It was because of those developments that they were all back in the conference room sitting the exact same spots as they had yesterday.  Dr. Sanders had set up a computer/video projector and a presentation to show his guests.

                "Good afternoon gentlemen." Sanders greeted.

                He received a tired and effortless "hey".

                "You're all looking perky."

                "Shut up Sanders." Sirus growled.  "I am not in a terrific mood at the moment so make this brief, would you?"

                "I will try but after these latest developments that I had recently received, after this morning's debriefing, you might feel differently."

                "So does this mean we're finally going to get some action?" Osmosis asked, putting his feet up on the nearby conference table.

                "Perhaps.  It really depends on you Mr. Jones and whether or not this new information is enough cause to get you out of your chair."

                "Well then let's get started!  I haven't got all day!" Ozzie shouted, throwing his arms up in the air.

                "Very well."  Sanders replied.  "Gentlemen, please direct your attention to the very large screen over there."

                Every head in the room turned to look at the screen.

                "Okay, first off we've been gathering information on Alpha's whereabouts since their escape.  After some odd reports submitted by the highway patrol, we've been able to-"

                "Odd reports submitted by highway patrol cops!  That's what you called us here for!" Sirus yelled, standing up from the couch he was sitting on.

                "Sit back down Sirus, I'm not finished yet."

                Sirus growled as he sat back down on the couch.

                "As I was saying.  We have been able to pin point the places where they have been spotted based on reports submitted by highway patrol cops and an eyewitness who called the police on the belief that she had seen aliens on the side of the road."  Sirus said, pressing a button on his remote control.  A map of the California highway system came up on the screen.  On the map were several flashing red dots.  "The red dots on the map symbolize the places where Alpha has been spotted.  Now if I draw a line between the points, connecting the dots and predicting where the next one will land, where does that put me?"

                "Um, on that big black dot over there." Osmosis answered pointing to the screen. 

                "That's correct Mr. Jones but do you know what they black dot represents?" Sanders asked with a smile.

                "No." Ozzie replied, shaking his head.

                "Does anyone know?"

                There were no attempts to answer from the rest of the organisms in the room.

                "Alright, I'll take that as a no.  That black dot that Osmosis was pointing to represents one of the most densely populated cities on the West Coast.  In fact, it is the second most populated city in the United States, the first being New York City on the East Coast.  Los Angeles itself is populated by over 15,000,000 people."

                "15,000,000? That's nothing!" Osmosis said with a laugh.

                "Perhaps by cellular standards it is but by our standards, that's a very large number of people.  To put it into perspective for you, think of a body as the United States of America.  Then think of California as a major organ.  After you have done that think of LA as part of that organ.  Does that clarify things a bit better Mr. Jones?"

                "Yeah man, it does."

                "Good.  In knowing and understanding that and by interpreting what you all have told me about Stryker Team Alpha and their leaders, we have to get to Los Angeles as soon as possible, before it's too late and we've lost 15 million lives."

                "Well then what the hell are we sitting around here for?" Osmosis Jones said, getting off the couch, putting his sunglasses on and walking towards the door.  "Let's get going."

                "You heard him gentlemen.  We're going to Los Angeles." 


	8. Establishment

Chapter 8: Establishment 

****

Warehouses, Santa Monica Bay, Underground Facility 2:05 PM

                When Thrax awoke, he was surprised to find that Draco was no longer next to him.  He was so surprised, that he almost fell out of the bed.

                "Draco?" He said, looking around the room but she was no where to be found.  Thrax was beginning to worry as got out of the bed, walked over to the open slider and left the room.  He was relieved when he heard the familiar sound of the shower in the bathroom.

                "Draco, you in there baby?" He asked, knocking on the door.

                "Yes Thrax, I'm in here."  Draco's voice sounded much stronger and less tired.

                "You okay?"

                "Yes, I'm fine.  You okay?"

                Thrax smiled and then replied, "Never been better."

                "Great."

                "Draco, can I ask you something?"

                "Shoot."

                "Just a few hours you were balancing on the line between life and death but now, you're awake, more energized and taking a shower.  What happened?"

                Draco laughed.

                "Why Flash Fire of course."

                "Oh yeah, that stuff, what exactly did it do to you besides re-seal your wound?"

                "Flash Fire is a chemically designed healing agent invented by Rip and Spike.  As you noticed, it is very painful but once it has been successfully injected into the body, it speeds up the healing process and replenishes some of your energy.  We only use it in life or death situations."

                Thrax was silent.

                "You still out there?"

                "Yes.  How much energy do you have exactly?"

                "Why, what were you thinking?" Draco asked smoothly and slightly seductively.

                Thrax only laughed a bit and a wide grin spread across his face.

                "Come on in Thrax daddy, I've got just enough energy to read your thoughts and then some."

                Thrax turned the knob on the door and opened it just enough for him to slip through.  As the door closed, Thrax tossed off his coat.

On the Freeway, 270 miles north of Los Angeles 2:22 PM

                They would have reached LA in less than three hours if it hadn't been for the car/tractor trailer accident that had kept the highway clogged up for miles.  The traffic was so tightly packed that no vehicle had moved more than 50 feet in the last hour and a half.  Sanders' convoy of military canopy trucks couldn't even escape to the freedom of the shoulder because of how tightly packed the cars were.

                Dr. Sanders was sitting the back of one of the trucks with Sirus, Osmosis Jones, Drix, The Chief and a few armed soldiers discussing their plan of attack.  In the time they had sat there, they really hadn't come up with much.  Osmosis, Drix and The Chief all got into an argument over who got the last jelly donut in the box.  In the end, they all lost since Sirus decided to end their squabble by eating the last donut himself.  

                After the donut's consumption, Sirus was assaulted by the three donut craving lunatics whom had to be ripped off him by the armed soldiers in the back of the truck.  Currently, the four had not spoken a word to each other since the fight ended.  

                "I'll get more donuts okay!  Would you four please focus!" Dr. Sanders yelled, breaking the silence.

                "I would if they would apologize." Sirus said with an arrogant grunt.  

                "Apologize!" Osmosis screamed.  "Why do we have to apologize to you!  You're the one who ate the last donut."

                "Well you're the ones who assaulted me!" Sirus screamed back, getting up in Ozzie's face.

                "Oh yeah!  Wanna fight about it you Viral Mother!" Osmosis threatened, getting up in Sirus' face as well.

                "Fine, we'll fight.  Right here, right now.  That is, if you have the cytoplasm to." Sirus said with a devious grin.

                "Bring it on!"

                "Gentlemen, please!" Sanders said, breaking the pair apart and forcing them to sit back down.  "Millions of people's lives are at stake here and you two are quarreling like little three year old children!"

                "He does have a point." Drix agreed.  "People are counting on us."

                "You're right." Sirus said with a sigh.  "But that doesn't mean this is over Jones."

                "No, it doesn't.  I'll take you down later."

                "I doubt it."

                "You wanna bet!"

                "GENTLEMEN!  STOP IT THIS INSTANT!" Sanders screamed like an angry parent.

                The pair stopped talking and slumped down in their seats.

                "Thank you.  Now, we need to come up with an idea of what to do to stop Alpha."

                "Before we do that Sanders, we need to find them and in order to find them, we have to wait until they make the first move."

                "That can't be right.  There has to be another way Sirus.  We cannot allow other people to perish."

                "No, no, Sirus is right.  We won't have a clue where they are until the come out from the snake holes they're hiding in." The Chief agreed.  "Innocent people may have to die but it is a small price for the lives of millions."

                Dr. Sanders sighed, looking a little downcast, but in his mind, he knew there were no other alternatives. 

                "Alright, but understand that while I am in agreence with you, I do not like it."

                "None of us do, especially me but we all know it is the only way to find them." The Chief said.

                Sanders shook his head in reply.  He knew the risks that he took when he presented Project Black were great and may be rather costly, but he didn't realize until now just how great those risks were until now.  He understood that people would most likely die, he just wasn't sure how many.  While he was still proud of his accomplishments, he was beginning to realize the consequences of his actions.  He was also beginning to have second thoughts on the whole ordeal.  In his mind, her kept asking himself whether or not Project Black should have been created in the first place.  He presented himself reasons of why he was or would be justified for creating and carrying out the project, however, for every reason; there was always a new doubt.  As he sat there questioning himself, he didn't even notice that the traffic jam was beginning to break up and that they were moving again.

Underground Facility 3:00 PM

                It had been a wonderful hour for both Thrax and Draco, who were now sitting in the living room on the couch, fully clothed except for their trench coats.  Thrax had his arm around Draco, stroking her head lovingly.  Draco was sitting peacefully beside him, her head resting on his shoulder.

                "I love you Thrax."

                "I love you too Draco."

                Draco smiled.

                "So what's our plan of action?"

                "I was hoping you'd come up with one.  Are you sure you're ready for action this soon?"

                "I'm ready for anything."

                "How's your stomach?"

                "A little sore but otherwise it's fine."

                "Come up with a game plan yet?"

                "Maybe.  What's our current situation?"

                "I'm not really sure, you'd have to ask Xion about that one."

                "Fine." Draco said, standing up.  "I'll go ask him."

                "Hey, I didn't mean right now."

                "I know." Draco replied with a smile.  "But I'm all yours this evening."

                "I'll make note of that." Thrax said with a grin.  "Let's go find Xion."

                Thrax and Draco took each other's hands as they walked out the door.  When they reached the main room, Antonio was no where to be found.

                "Antonio!" Thrax roared.

                "Y-y-yes Thrax?" Antonio replied, peeking his head up from under the desk.

                "What they hell are you doing under that desk?"

                "Just picking up my pen sir." Antonio replied a little shakily, holding up his pen and standing back up.

                "Where is Xion." Thrax growled.

                "Xion?" Antonio asked, nearly tripping on the corner of his desk and falling over.

                "Yes, Xion.  Look Antonio we don't have all day!"

                "I-I'm sorry Thrax.  Xion was it?  Um, he's still in the radar and satellite tracking room."

                "Thank you." Thrax said impatiently as he showed Draco to the radar and satellite tracking room.

                "Xion." Draco said.

                When Xion heard her voice, he instantly spun around in his chair.

                "Draco?  You're okay!" He yelled standing up and walking over to her.  He and Draco embraced in a friendly hug.  "I am so happy you're alive!"

                "Me too Zee." Draco said with a smile.  "I need to know what are current situation is."

                "Alright." Xion said walking back over to his chair.  "You wouldn't believe some of the stuff I've been into over the passed 24 hours.  It is so easy to get information in this world.  I mean for the last two hours I've been into a computer to some government building called The Pentagon.  It's supposed to be the center for U.S. military intelligence and is said to have very tight security.  Man do people know how to lie.  You would not believe how easy it was to get into the system.  I mean it was like-"

                "Xion." Draco said, placing a hand on Xion's shoulder and putting an end to his incessant rambling.  "You can tell me all about the fun you've had after you tell me our situation."

                "Oh, right.  Sorry commander."

                "Go on."

                "Anyway our current situation is looking pretty good aside from the tracking party."

                "Tracking party?"

                "Yeah, take a look." Xion said, pointing to a monitor.  On the monitor were several moving military trucks.  "Those are the guys from the research facility.  They've been tracking us ever since we escaped.  They'll be in LA in about 2 hours."

                "Who is on board those trucks?"

                "I already x-rayed them earlier.  You're brother, Beta, Osmosis Jones, The Chief, Drix, some armed soldiers and a man who goes by the name of Dr. Sanders.  I pulled up a file on him a few hours ago.  He's apparently a top-notch government scientist who has a passion for curing disease."

                "Great.  Just what we need is another anti-virus activist running against us."

                "Oh yeah.  I also decided to pull up some info on Los Angeles gangs and crime organizations." Xion said, clicking his mouse and opening a file, which displayed the names and information of LA gangs and crime rings.

                "Xion, can you check something for me?"

                "Yeah."

                "Can you get me any information on the scheduled activities of these groups?"

                "Already did." Xion said with a grin.  "I also ran a comparison trace on the schedules and came up with something very interesting."

                "What?"

                "Each one of these groups has been having a very large problem with the LA police.  Out of this common enemy, these groups have all decided to meet with each other today to discuss a plan of action against the LAPD."

                "Where are they meeting?"

                "Right here."

                "What!?  You're kidding me Zee."

                "No joke."

                With out a single word to Draco or Xion, Thrax stormed out the door and into the main room.

                "ANTONIO!" Thrax screamed, grabbing his neck and slamming him into the wall.  "You little shit!  How long were you planning to keep this from me!?"

                "Keep what from you!?!" Antonio blurted out in a choked voice.

                "About the meeting of all of the LA gangs and crime rings here, today!" Thrax yelled, holding his deadly, orange claw up to Antonio's face.

                "Oh that.  I was going to tell you about that."

                "When?" Thrax hissed.

                "Um, n-n-now?"

                Thrax screamed in rage as he spun around and threw Antonio across the room.  Thrax walked towards Antonio, who was now lying on the floor with a terrified look on his face.  Thrax grabbed his shirt collar and lifted him to his feet.

                "P-p-please, don't kill me!" He whimpered.

                "I think it's time that you joined your brother, baby." Thrax said with a sneer as he raised his claw into the air.  

                When he tried to bring it down upon Antonio, he found that his arm wouldn't move.  He turned his head to see Draco, holding his arm in place.

                "Draco, let go."

                "No."

                "Why not?"

                "Unfortunately, we're still going to need him."

                "Why?" Thrax asked, sounding irritated.

                "Xion told me that this pathetic excuse for a man is in charge of the biggest and most powerful crime ring in LA.  He's also the on who set the meeting up in the first place."

                Thrax growled and let Antonio go.  Antonio scrambled to his desk and hid under it like a timid puppy.  Draco then let go of Thrax's hand.

                "I'll let him live for now, but after this is over, I'm going to kill him." 

                "Understood."  Draco said, walking over to Antonio's desk.  "Antonio.  Could you come out from under the desk please?"

                There was no reply but Draco did hear Antonio shiver.

                "Antonio, please come out.  No one is going to hurt you." Draco said, coaxing Antonio as if he was a scared little animal.  

                Antonio slowly came out from under the desk until he was standing behind it.

                "May I ask you a question Antonio?"

                "W-w-who are you?"

                "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce my self." She said, speaking softly and sweetly to him.  "My name is Draco."

                "Draco, if you don't mind me saying so, you're not like Thrax."

                "Why is that?"

                "You don't yell at me and threaten to kill me."

                "THAT'S IT, HE'S A DEAD MAN!" Thrax screamed.

                "Thrax." Draco said sharply, turning around.  "Chill out."

                Thrax raised a finger to protest but Draco shot him an angry look.  Thrax put his finger down, crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

                "Now Antonio." Draco sweetly said turning around.  "May I ask you a question?"

                "Yes."

                "When is this meeting going to be held."

                "In one hour."

                "Thank you Antonio, you have been most helpful.  Be sure to make note that Myself, Thrax and Stryker Team Alpha will be attending your meeting."

                "Yes ma'am.  I will."

                "Splendid.  You may go back to what you were previously doing before we interrupted you."

                "Thank you."

                Draco bowed her head a bit before walking back over to Thrax.

                "How the hell did you get him to comply like that?" Thrax questioned as the pair walked to the kitchen and mess hall.

                "While terror works sometimes, it does not work all the time.  I just used a little technique called false kindness.  It works by luring your enemy into a false sense of trust and security when they are around you.  In other words, their minds become putty in your hands." Draco said with a sneer.

                "Does it work all the time?"

                "Almost, but in some cases you will find terror to be more effective than kindness."

                Thrax laughed.

                "Now that we have put the ball in motion, what do you say we get something to eat?  I haven't eaten in days and I suspect that you haven't either." Draco said with a chuckle.

                "As usual, you read my mind baby."

                When the pair entered the mess hall through the two steel double doors, they found that nearly all of Alpha was in there.  When they saw Draco, they came running over to embrace her in a group hug.

                "Hey everyone.  Wha'd I miss?" Draco said with a smile.

                "You didn't miss anything, in fact, you're just in time for lunch." Diego said with a huge smile.

                "Alright, what's for lunch?"

                "Rip and Spike made up their famous chicken stir fry."

                "Excellent.  I'm up for it as long as you can promise me that Demo didn't help."

                "No I didn't help them Draco."

                "That's great because we all know what happens when you cook."

                "Turkey Football!" Raven shouted.

                Draco smiled and began to laugh.  

                "Exactly." Draco said, sitting down at one of the tables.  Thrax sat beside her. 

                Moments later Rip and Spike came out of the kitchen carrying a giant pot of chicken stir fry.  Xion and Zen came walking into the mess hall as they did.  When they sat down Rip and Spike served everyone a big plate of stir fry and whatever type of drink they wanted.  Once that was taken care of, they served themselves and gave the okay for everyone to start eating.

                "This is really good you two." Draco commented between bites.

                "Thank you Draco." Spike replied with a smile.  "You eat as much as you want.  You need to get you're strength back."

                "Oh, that reminds me." Draco said, standing up.  "In less than an hour we will be going topside to attend a meeting with all of the LA gangs and crime rings.  Bring your weapons, we'll be taking over."

                There were nods of acknowledgement from the team as they ate.

                After everyone was finished and had gone back for seconds, Draco stood up and stretched a bit.

                "God I can't wait to get back into action.  Being put out of commission for the passed few days makes me feel out of shape."

                "Don't rush commander, you'll be back in action sooner than you think." Diego said with a chuckle.

                "I wouldn't call being back in action in less than thirty minutes rushing it Diego."

                "I would."

                "I know you would but that's why your second in command isn't it?"

                "Yep." Diego replied, putting his hands behind his head and taking a deep breath.  "So what's our aim for attending and taking over this meeting?"

                "Why to rally together troops who will be willing to fight and show us what we're up against.  After all, you can't start a war without an army."

                "So true." Diego said with a chuckle.

                "Indeed, now let's get ready for the take over shall we?"

                "Yes ma'am!" All of Stryker replied, standing up and giving her a salute and a smile.

                "Damn, I've missed you guys." Draco said with a smile.  "You guys get ready and meet me and Thrax back in the main room in twenty minutes, got it?"

                "Yes commander!" Stryker replied, leaving the mess hall through the two steel double doors.

Underground Facility, Main Room 3:50 PM

                Stryker Team Alpha was assembled and ready by the time Draco and Thrax arrived in the room.  Each team member was armed with their selected weapon of choice as well as a few other fun toys, which added to the power of their arsenal.  All eight Strykers were lined up against the East wall of the room.  Draco was now standing in front of them giving them some instructions while Thrax was busy with Antonio.

                "Now, remember what we have discussed Antonio.  You mess up out there and we'll kill you."

                "Y-y-y-yesss Thrax sir…" Antonio replied, quivering a bit.

                "Stop that."

                "Stop what sir?"

                "That incessant quivering.  I find it annoying."

                "Yes, of course, I'm sorry."

                "You should be."

                "Are you ready yet Thrax?" Draco asked, turning around to face both Thrax and Antonio.

                "Yes, I believe we are." Thrax replied with a devilish grin that nearly made Antonio run back to the safety of under his desk.

                "Then let's go.  You first Antonio.  You know the drill, we'll be out later."

                "Yes Draco." Antonio said, straightening himself up in an attempt to make himself look presentable.

                Antonio walked up the stairs that would lead him to the aboveground warehouse where all of the LA gangs would be waiting.

                "I don't trust the little maggot." Thrax said with grunt.

                "Neither do I, but he'll comply.  That I am sure of." Draco said with a slight grin.  "Now, let's listen.  We should be able to hear Antonio's speech from down here.  We wouldn't want to miss our cue."

Upstairs, in the Warehouse 3:58 PM

                Antonio walked out of the staircase in the floor, making his way over to a pedestal with a microphone.  Occupying the floor of the warehouse were leaders and members of all the Los Angeles City gangs.  Antonio walked over to the pedestal and lowered the microphone so that he could speak into it.

                "Leaders and Members of the LA City gangs, I would like to welcome you here today and thank you for attending this meeting." Antonio began.

                There were some nods from the group and a few low utterances.

                "You have all been called here so that we may discuss a problem that has been plaguing most of our operations for quite some time now, the Los Angeles City Police Department or the LAPD."

                This time there were more nods and some of the utterances were louder, distinguishable "yeahs".  

                "I would like to say that I have already come up with a solution, however I have not.  Some pressing and rather unavoidable circumstances have arisen and have now forced me out of my position as number one in LA."

                Now there were several gasps and the whole room burst into chatter.

                "Please, quiet, can I have quiet!" Antonio yelled over the noise.  There were a few growls but slowly the room quieted down enough for Antonio to speak again.  "Thank you.  As I said previously, I am no longer in control and cannot help you out with this police problem of ours considering the fact that the circumstances that have caused me to step down, seem to have bigger plans."

                "Bigger plans!?!" A man in a black tuxedo yelled.  The crowd parted around him to reveal his identity.  The man now standing in the middle of the room was Big V, the leader of an Italian gang known as The Vipers.

                "Yes Big V, bigger plans."

                "We did not come here to get involved in another scheme Antonio.  We came here to find a solution to the police problem that's been plaguing us like a swarm of locusts!"

                "I know, however, what happens now is out of my hands.  I have no control over these new circumstances, they control me."

                "Like hell you don't Antonio!  Hey now, if these new circumstances of yours are so powerful why don't they come out here and try and prove it!  I'll rip these morons to shreds!" Big V threatened, pulling out his machine gun.

                "Put that away V!  That's not a good idea!  Put it away right now or they'll kill you!"

                "HA!  C'MON YOU FREAKS!  COME OUT NOW AND I'LL BLOW YOUR FACES OFF!  YOU THINK YOU'RE SO-" With those last words, Big V dropped dead on the floor, blood pooling around his head, a bullet hole right between his eyes.

                "Too late." A voice said from behind Antonio.

                Antonio spun around to find Draco towering over him.

                "Would you be so kind as to introduce us?" Draco asked, motioning to Styker who were now beginning to step out from the shadows.  As they did, Antonio could see a small whisp of smoke rising from the end of Raven's sniper rifle.  He then blew the smoke into the air like a cowboy in an old western movie.

                "Everyone, I would like to introduce you to the new circumstances and now your new leader.  This is Draco and behind her is her group, Stryker Team Alpha." Antonio paused as Thrax stepped out of a shadowed corner.  "And over in the corner is Thrax."

                With those words Antonio backed off the podium, allowing Draco access to the microphone.

                "Greetings LA gangs.  As you know my name is Draco and I am now the one in charge of this little gathering."

                "What the hell are you?!?" A voice yelled from the crowd.

                "What the hell do you think they are, they're aliens!" Another voice replied, sounding petrified.

                Draco only growled and rolled her eyes.

                "What do you aliens want from us?" The voice who asked the original question inquired.

                "First off all, we are not aliens.  We are viruses."

                "Viruses?  How'd you get so big then?"

                "A United States Government experiment called Project Black and a scientist called Dr. Sanders were responsible for us being this size."

                "Oh…  Then why-"

                "No more questions!"  Draco snapped.  "I'm the one in charge around here now and if any of you disagree with me you'll end up like Mr. Big Mouth over there."

                Draco pointed to the body of Big V lying in the middle of the room.  No one in the room uttered a sound.

                "Good, now that we've established that fact, let's move on.  While I am the one in charge, Thrax over there holds equally as much authority as I do and he is to be treated with the same respect you will give to me.  That goes the same for each and every one of my men.  Understood?"

                Nearly all the heads in the room shook a shaky and unsure "yes".

                "Excellent.  You will all do just fine."

                "What do you need us for?" Someone asked.

                "DIDN'T I SAY NOT TO ASK ANY MORE QUESTIONS!?!" Draco screamed, pulling out her Desert Eagle (that she had equipped before the meeting) and putting a bullet through the inquisitor's head.  He too fell to the ground dead with a big hole through his skull inflicted by the .50 caliber bullet.  "Would anyone else care to ask anymore questions?" 

                Every head in the room shook a hastened "no".

                "Perfect." Draco said with a devious grin.  "As for your purpose, you will all be part of an army that I am building.  You will be trained in every aspect of war and will be toned into ruthless killing machines.  Our ultimate goal is to see the annihilation of the United States Government and firmly institute a new and more efficient one.  However, that's only phase one of my plan.  Phase two will involve us actually using the power of this country to take the world by storm and cover it by the shadow of our armies.  We will engulf this planet and make its inhabitants bow to our every whim!  We will be unstoppable!"

                Draco paused; taking a moment to look over the group of men that stood before her.  By the expressions on most of their faces, it seemed that they were finally beginning to understand the seriousness of what was going on around them.  Draco took her hands off the podium, adjusting the collar of her trench coat.

                "Of course this can only happen with your full willingness and cooperation.  So, are you all in agreement?"

                Draco's audience hastily shook their heads "yes"; most of them thoroughly excited by the arrival of this new opportunity.  The rest were too afraid to say no.

                "Magnificent." Draco said happily, clapping her hands together.  Then her expression turned from one of elation to one of pure evil.  "Let's get started then."


	9. Acts of Violence

****

Chapter 9: Acts of Violence

The next 48 hours were brutal ones as Draco, Thrax and The Strykers began the training of some 500 gang members. Everyone, including Xion although he was busy compiling a database of every single trainee, took roughly 50 gang members each to train in their fields. Each one of the ten teachers had their students for 4.8 (roughly 4 hours and 47 minutes give or take) hours and in that amount of time had to teach them everything they knew in their selected fields. After the 4.8 hours, the groups would move on to the next teacher until each group of 50 had learned from all ten teachers.

The rotation order moved to the right and is as follows: Draco, Thrax, Zen, Rip, Spike, Diego, Raven, Shade, Demo, and Xion. Draco taught the trainees everything there is to know about commanding and making the best decision for the situation. Thrax taught basic and to some, advanced martial arts training. Zen taught his trainees about stealth during missions and using your surroundings to your tactical advantage. He also scared the shit out of most of the trainees he taught when he moved on to silent killing techniques and body disposal which he demonstrated for one of his classes by using one of the less enthusiastic gang members as an example. Rip gave his students a lesson in field medicine, including some of the emergency stuff and the usage of Flash Fire. Spike taught how to maintain attack vehicles and operate them. Diego showed his trainees the basics of automatic and heavy weapons use. Raven taught his students how to snipe and use a basic sniper rifle. He also gave a few other weapons demonstrations. Shade told his trainees how to clean and maintain your weapon as well as the art of camouflage. Demo gave a wonderful explosives lesson and nearly blew up the underground complex and all of his trainees. Lastly, Xion gave a short lesson on mission planning and strategy. After his lesson he injected small microchip identification tags under the skin of every single trainee so that he could keep track of them and if they died, know who died, where and how.

The ten of them jammed as much information into the 500 minds as they possibly could in 48 hours. By the time the 48 hours were up, everyone was exhausted.

"Man I'm tired." Raven said with a yawn. 

"Yeah same here, we've been up for the past 48 hours with not a single wink of sleep." Shade complained.

"I think I could fall asleep right here…" Raven said drowsily, starting to fall over.

"No one is going to bed just yet." Draco said, putting a hand in front of Raven in order to keep him from falling over.

"Why not commander?" Shade whined.

"Because I said so." Draco replied, beginning to look irritated from both lack of sleep and Shade's protest to her orders.

"Draco, baby, we're all tired. No scratch that, we're all exhausted. No one has slept for the past 48 hours and we've all been working hard. Why don't we all just go to sleep and we'll pick up in the morning okay?" Thrax suggested, putting a hand on Draco's shoulder.

" But I have some things I need to say first."

"Can't it wait until morning? Everyone else is sleeping, including the trainees and that little rat Antonio." Thrax said, pointing to the desk in the back of the room where a sleeping Antonio lay curled up, sucking his thumb.

"I guess it will have to." Draco said with a sigh, looking around the room at the faces of all of her Strykers. They all looked dead tired and ready to pass out. "But you guys have been up way past 48 hours with out sleep before."

"Commander, those times were on missions and missions are a lot different than teaching 500 people." Diego answered. "Now can we all just go to sleep?"

"Fine." Draco sighed again. "Good night you guys."

"Night." The Strykers all replied as they trudged off to their rooms.

"You ready Draco?"

"Yeah, sure Thrax. Let's go." Draco replied as they marched off to their room.

Upon arriving at their room, Thrax opened the door and the pair went inside. They closed the door behind them and didn't bother to shower or change into nightclothes. They simply walked into the bedroom, threw off their boots, put their coats on the chair and climbed into the bed. Thrax pulled the covers over them, moving close to Draco, kissing her softly on the forehead.

"Good night Draco." Thrax said, yawning."

"Night Thrax." Draco said with a smile, closing her eyes.

The pair then fell asleep together and wouldn't be waking up until tomorrow afternoon.

32 Hours Before, 8:00 AM

"Sirus! Get you're big head out of the way! You're blocking the TV!" Osmosis Jones whined, remote control in hand.

"Why don't you get off your ass and make me Jones." Sirus said, putting his feet up to further impair Ozzie's vision.

Sirus had sat down on the floor right in front of the TV. He was now leaning back a bit with his feet up on the entertainment center that held the TV.

"Fine I will!" Osmosis yelled, standing up and dropping the remote under the couch. "Now look what you've made me do!"

"It's not my fault Jones. I didn't make you do anything. It was your decision to get up in the first place." Sirus replied, folding his arms.

"FOR THE LAST TIME WILL YOU TWO STOP ARGUING!" Dr. Sanders shouted, walking into the TV room from one of the hallways.

"Jones started it."

"I did not!" Said Ozzie who had half of his body underneath the couch.

"Honestly, you two bicker like a married couple…" Sanders said with a sigh, sitting down on the couch. "Don't forget why we're here in the first place."

"Yes, yes, I haven't forgotten. I'm just tired of waiting for them to come out of hiding, that's all." Sirus replied sounding a bit irritated.

"Well there's not much else we can do but wait so try and make the best of it."

Sirus growled in reply.

Currently, Sanders, his team, Stryker Team Beta, Sirus, Osmosis Jones, The Chief and Drix were all stationed in four separate penthouse sweets in a five star hotel courtesy of the United States Government. The hotel was in the middle of Los Angeles and had a great view of the Santa Monica Bay. Everyone was waiting for some activity from Stryker Team Alpha. So far, there was none.

"Ah ha! I got it!" Osmosis yelled triumphantly, coming out from underneath the couch with the television remote. "I win!"

"Shut up Jones." Sirus growled.

"Make me fat head."

"Did you just say I had a fat head?" Sirus asked, turning his head.

"No, of course not. You have a HUGE head."

"Alright, that's it." Sirus said getting up and walking towards Osmosis. "I'm ripping your limbs off and throwing you out the window!"

"You will do no such thing Sirus!" Sanders interrupted. "Didn't we just have a discussion similar to this less than ten seconds ago?"

"Maybe we did and maybe we didn't. I wasn't listening so you tell me."

"SIRUS STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD!" Sanders yelled.

"Yeah Sirus, act your age." Osmosis agreed, sitting down next to Sanders on the couch and turning on the TV.

"Why don't you both go dive off a cliff."

"Shut up Sirus, we need to watch the news."

"Sanders, we've been watching the news and the only thing that keeps coming up is the lack of activity from any and all of the LA gangs. Aside from that little news bite, there is nothing." Sirus noted, moving away form the TV and sitting Indian style on the floor next to the recliner. "Give it a rest already."

"I can't Sirus, what if something relating to Alpha actually comes up this time? I can't just throw away the fact that millions of lives are at stake here. Can you?"

Sirus was silent.

"Look I understand that maybe millions of lives may not be a big deal to you, since after all you're a virus, however, they are to me."

"While that may be true Sanders, remember I'm on your side but only because you're against Alpha and want to take them down as much as I do."

Sanders nodded, his eyes transfixed on the television.

"While you two fools watch the news I'm going to go out on the balcony and get some fresh air."

"Uh huh, you go do that Sirus." Osmosis said, in a "whatever" tone of voice.

"Moron." Sirus said under his breath as he walked out onto the balcony. He gazed out upon the city. "What an interesting place, for you and me both sister. There are plenty of places for you and Alpha to hide in here but that makes the idea of the chase more fun, doesn't it? I will find you Draco and when I do, I'll kill you, that is if you're not dead already."

Sirus paused to gaze at his surroundings again.

"But I seriously doubt that."

Present Time, 4:00 PM

"Draco?" Thrax said out of impulse when he woke up found that she was not next to him. "Draco! Where are you!?"

"Thrax, calm down I'm right here." Draco replied peeking into the room. "You don't have to be so worried you know. I'm all better now."

"Yes, I know but when you do that you make me worry." Thrax said, sitting up and getting out of bed.

"Hurry up and get dressed, we have a big day ahead of us." Draco replied, quickly changing the subject. 

"No way, you're not getting out of this one baby." Thrax said with sly grin, walking over to Draco and putting his hands on her waist.

"Thrax, seriously now, we have to get started as soon as we can today, I mean we've already slept in later than we needed to."

"Oh no, we're not going anywhere until you promise me you won't do that again."

"Thrax." Draco said sounding serious. "This is no time for games right now."

"And you honestly think I'm playing games Draco? I'm serious about this too. I'm not doing anything until you promise me." Thrax said, also sounding serious, but at the same time pulling her to him.

"Fine, I promise. There's no point in us arguing over this. Now would you please get dressed or changed out of those clothes, you've worn them since we got here."

"Alright baby." Thrax acknowledged, kissing her softly on the lips and then letting her go. "Give me five minutes."

"Fine, you have five minutes." Draco said, leaving the room.

Thrax came out of the bedroom five minutes later fully dressed in a new set of clothes that Antonio was gracious enough to provide. When he exited the bedroom, he found Draco already waiting by the door that lead out into the hallway.

"Are you ready now?" Draco asked, opening the door and stepping out into the hallway.

"Yes, Draco, I'm ready." Thrax replied, stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him.

By the time he had, Draco was already halfway down the hallway and he had to break into a short sprint to catch up with her.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Thrax asked, jogging next to her.

"In case you haven't noticed my dear Thrax, it's already past 4:00 PM and I'd like to get started." Draco replied as she opened the door to the main room. "Diego, status report!"

"All of the troops are upstairs in the warehouse. They have been outfitted in their uniforms and have been issued weapons. They each are carrying two handguns and two sub-machine guns or Uzi's. " Diego replied, saluting Draco.

"Excellent, let's get going then. We have a lot of work to do."

"Commander." Xion said.

"Yes Zee? What is it?"

"I'm going to need a name for your new army so that I can start up a campaign to add more troops to it."

"Ah yes, that's right. Good thinking Xion. Let's see, a name… hmmm… ah, I know! We'll call it the Stryker Liberation Front, liberating the people from themselves. How's that?"

"Sounds good to me Commander, I'll get started on spreading our name right away."

"While you do that, we'll start making ourselves known in a more forceful way." Draco said with a sneer, heading upstairs to the warehouse.

When she walked into the warehouse she saw all of the troops, lined up and ready to be commanded. They were all outfitted in jet-black uniforms with the Stryker emblem printed on the back. Xion had the computers, automated sewing machines and presses going for the past 24 hours in order to get all of these uniforms completed.

"Diego, remind me to compliment Xion on the uniforms." Draco whispered to Diego as she walked up tot he podium.

"No problem Commander." Diego, replied, leaning against the wall with the other Strykers behind her.

"My don't you all look stunning today." Draco said, beaming as she looked over the start of her army. "I trust you all slept well?"

There were nods and a few "yesses" from her troops.

"Good, now down to business. Today we will be testing out your skills and getting you all some field training. We will be leaving this warehouse and going out into the city where we can do some real damage. Our goal is to destroy all who get in our way and after that gain our first piece of territory by taking over the city. I am expecting the United States military to intervene and when they do we will gain control off all their assets including helicopters and tanks."

At that moment, Xion came walking up the stairs with a laptop in hand.

"Ah, Xion, I'm glad you decided to come up here. Why don't you explain to the troops how we'll gain control of what the army brings with them."

"Sure Commander, I can do that." Xion replied, walking up to the podium as Draco stepped aside.

When he got there Xion set his laptop down on top of the podium and adjusted the mike so that he could speak.

"Alright everyone, once we've attracted U.S. military attention they will pour troops, tanks and choppers into the LA area in an attempt to suppress us. However, that isn't going to happen. You see the United States Government's military weaponry all use computers to function. After spending some time inside the Pentagon's computer I have been able to put together a database containing all of the override control codes for each and every vehicle, which have been loaded into this laptop. I'll be monitoring communications to find which platoon and division of troops they're sending and when I do, I'll send out all of the codes needed to take over the technology they're using. In other words, what ever they bring with them will be ours and those pieces of weaponry will be essential in order for us to maintain our hold on the city." Xion concluded, stepping down from the podium.

"Thank you Xion." Draco said, nodding a bit before stepping back up to the podium. "As Xion explained, we will be using the military's own weapons against them. LA will be our first target and then after we have gained more members, we will move on and take over the rest of California and eventually we will reach the east coast and take important cites such as New York City and of course, the capitol Washington DC. From that point we will be unstoppable and after we take hold of both American continents, well will take the rest of the world!"

The group of 500 soldiers cheered and raised their weapons above their heads, some firing off a few rounds in excitement.

"Members of the Stryker Liberation Front, MOVE OUT!" Draco commanded enthusiastically. 

In reply to her command, her troops turned around and began to march out of the warehouse. Once they were all out, Draco, Thrax and Stryker followed in four Jeep Wranglers, which Antonio had provided for them.

Santa Monica Boulevard 4:30 PM

No one knew what to say when they saw some 500 armed and uniformed men walking down Santa Monica Boulevard with four Jeep Wranglers behind them. Most people through it was some kind of weird parade since the people in the jeeps looked to be in costume. Most people came out of their homes or opened their windows to watch the "parade". Some people even started clapping and cheering. 

It wasn't until after the first soldier opened fire on the crowd that had gathered that everyone realized this wasn't a parade. The cheers were replaced by screams of terror as the soldiers mowed down every living thing in their way. Members of the group walked into people's homes and exterminated those living there before re-joining those marching. After clearing out all signs of life on Santa Monica Boulevard up to the point where it intersects with 14th Street, the army split up into smaller divisions going into other streets and destroying all life in them.

As they went, the creatures in the jeeps were cracking up. Each of the four jeeps followed a different division to ensure that they wouldn't run into trouble. At the end of one of the streets, there were dozens of police cars that had been dispatched to try to deal with the problem.

"Thrax, check it out." Draco said, pointing to the police cars marked LAPD.

"You can't be serious, they actually think they can do something?!?"

Draco laughed in reply, stopping the jeep. Both her and Thrax got out while Xion stayed in the vehicle monitoring military activity and hoping for intervention.

"HOLD YOUR POSITIONS!" Draco ordered, stopping the division about one hundred feet in front of the row of squad cars. Her and Thrax stepped in front of the division, looking over the cops who had their weapons raised from behind the protection of their squad cars.

"STOP OR WE'LL SHOOT!" A police officer said through a megaphone.

Both Draco and Thrax stopped walking.

"GOOD, NOW PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEADS!"

Both Draco and Thrax put their hands behind their heads.

"GOOD NOW STEP FORWARD."

"Wait a moment." Thrax said, grinning. "I thought you just told us to stop?"

"I DID."

"Then why are you telling us to walk again? Couldn't you have just told us to put our hands behind our heads WHILE we were walking toward you?"

"UH…"

"Yes, why didn't you do that?" Draco chimed in, seeing what Thrax was doing.

"I UH…"

"Law enforcement is getting worse and worse these days huh Draco?"

"Yes, Thrax I agree, they just can't seem to make up their minds."

"ARRRRGGGGGG!!!! YOU TWO STOP THAT AND WALK FORWARD, NOW OR WE'LL SHOOT!"

"Oh now he's telling us is we DON'T walk he'll shoot."

"Boy is he intelligent…" Draco said with a shrug.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" The cop with the megaphone yelled, jumping up and down like a three-year-old child.

Draco and Thrax burst out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. 

Most of the cops lowered their weapons, looking confused. None of them were entirely sure what the hell was going on. They waited for about five minutes before Draco and Thrax stopped laughing and stood up straight. Then the cops raised and aimed their weapons again. Before they did however, both Draco and Thrax reached into their coats and pulled out their sunglasses.

Strangely enough, the pair started to do the tango in front of the police officers who once again lowered their weapons looking totally and utterly confused. After a few steps of the dance, Draco and Thrax came together, their arms pointing at the line of cops, index fingers out. Before the police had any time to react, a huge blast of fire came hurling towards them, the source being Draco and Thrax's fingertips.

The blast hit one of the squad cars, causing it to explode, killing all of the officers who were behind it. That blast triggered the rest of the squad cars to blow up until all that was left were several pieces of smoldering debris.

"That was a blast!" Draco said, falling back into Thrax's arms.

"Yes, indeed it was, literally and figuratively." Thrax replied, catching her. "Hey baby, did you notice that your flames are blue?"

"Really? No I didn't since my sunglasses are tinted red."

"Well take them off and see for yourself."

"Alright." Draco replied removing her sunglasses.

Thrax let go of her as she stood up. Draco then formed a fireball in her hand.

"Wow." Draco said in awe, looking at the brilliant blue fireball in her hand. "I wonder what caused it to do that?"

"I'm not sure, but you can ask Xion about that later I guess."

"Right, speaking of Xion." Draco said, walking over to the jeep. "How's it coming?"

"No military response yet Commander. It looks like we're going to mix things up a little more in order to get a response."

"I see, Xion are we getting any media coverage?"

"Yes, three of the local stations have reporters and camera crews covering the story."

"Where's the closest one?"

"On 19th Street, in front of the Hospital."

"Good, we'll head there. What better way to mix things up than with the media I ask you?" Draco said, starting the jeep. 

Thrax climbed in and she started to drive towards 19th Street where they would get some serious media coverage and hopefully, mix things up enough to attract the military.

St. John's Hospital and Medical Center 5:15 PM

Dr. Sanders, his team, Sirus, Stryker Team Beta, Osmosis Jones, Drix and The Chief hightailed it to the Hospital when they saw the commotion being broadcasted by the local news stations. When they arrived they found nearly LA's whole police force in front of the hospital save for a few squads who were positioned at the end of some of the streets in order to set up a blockade. Most of the officers were set up in front of the hospital at the ends of Santa Monica Boulevard and Wilshire Boulevard. Those were the two streets on either side of the block where the hospital was located.

When the military hummers made the scene, the police were happy to know that there would be some military intervention. Dr. Sanders and the Chief of the LAPD met and talked for several minutes, each giving the other information on the current situation until both of them were up to speed.

"So, what did he have to say?" Sirus said, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Apparently a small army consisting of an estimated 500 or so men and several "creatures" have been on a warpath, killing every living thing they see." Sanders replied.

"Creatures huh? Sounds like Draco and her Strykers have created quite a mess."

"Indeed they have. There's no telling how many they've killed already." Sanders agreed.

"I can't wait." Sirus said with a grin, cracking his neck.

"It seems to me that your revenge upon your sister is more important to you than the lives at stake here." The Chief commented.

"Yeah Sirus you big fat viral jerk!" Osmosis yelled in Sirus's face.

"I'm a virus Jones! What do you think was more important to me?" Sirus snapped.

"I knew it! I knew we couldn't trust you! After you get you're revenge you'll kill us just because you can and then destroy all of these innocent lives!"

"On the contrary Jones, at this moment I care about the lives more so than you do. Understand that if everyone here dies, myself and the entire virus population is out of job. VIN regulates the population, not destroys it."

"Oh yeah! Then what about plagues huh? Those can destroy entire populations to humans!"

"The plagues that have been instituted over the years were not all done by us Jones. Most of them are from independent viruses that at the time we could not control."

"And what about today? Can you control them now?"

"Yes. We now have the capabilities to do so Mr. Jones so I wouldn't worry about plagues, unless," Sirus said, turning to Dr. Sanders. " You're government gets a bright idea to create some super germ that starts a plague. If that happens, we have no control over it. That would be the mistake of the human race itself, sending itself to eternal damnation."

"I hate to interrupt this little conversation but it appears that the LAPD have their weapons aimed at something coming down the street." Drix said, pointing.

Sirus, Sanders and Ozzie turned their attention to the entrance or exit (depending on your viewpoint) of Arizona Avenue, located right between Santa Monica and Wilshire Boulevard. Coming down the street was a Jeep Wrangler followed by a large mass of black uniformed soldiers carrying Uzi's. The media cameras behind the police blockade were transfixed on the approaching hoard.

"There she is!" Sirus yelled, spying Draco driving the jeep.

"Isn't that your brother?" Thrax asked, spotting Sirus towering behind the row of armed officers.

"Yes." Draco replied flatly. "I must say that I was expecting him."

"It would have surprised me if he didn't decide to show up." Xion said from the back seat.

"And it appears that Jones is here as well…" Thrax said with a devious grin.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." Draco said, stopping the Jeep about 30 feet from the police blockade, stepping out of the vehicle and walking around to the front of it, sitting on the hood. "Seems as if you and Beta found us Sirus."

"Yes, it seems that way." Sirus replied, stepping in front of a squad car. 

Stryker Team Beta followed him, moving out in front of the police blockade.

"I never thought you would go so low as to team up with a human Sirus." Draco said, crossing her legs.

"And what do you call what your doing?"

"I have created an army Sirus, that is much, much different than what you have done."

"I'm not seeing the difference Draco." Sirus said, looking around. "Where is that troublesome Alpha Team of yours?"

"Right here." Diego's voice said.

Three more jeeps rolled in, driving slowly through the crowd of soldiers as they parted. They parked their vehicles right next to Draco's.

"So you finally decided to come out of your snake hole?"

"Of course Sirus." Draco replied, with a grin. "And now that snake is ready to strike."

"Bring it." Sirus beckoned.

"It's your death wish." Draco replied with a sneer, jumping down from the hood of the jeep. 

Sirus just stood there, waiting.

"Ready! Aim!" Draco yelled, raising her arm into the air.

As she did her army and Stryker raised and aimed their weapons.

"AND FIRE!" She commanded, swiftly bring her arm down.

****


End file.
